


Day for an Adventure

by slaughter_doll



Series: A.D.F.A.A. [1]
Category: The Hobbit, battle of the five armies - Fandom, botfa - Fandom
Genre: Dis is a badass, Everyone lives, F/M, I apologize in advance for all of the gramatical errors I am sick, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, The Hobbit AU, Trans, Transgender, also nicknames!, i promise the oc and ori don't get together, idek yet - Freeform, it's kind of a mix of au and headcanon, maybe more ships?, the hobbit headcanon, they just become really good friends because ori is my favourite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaughter_doll/pseuds/slaughter_doll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aowyn always dreamed of venturing Middle Earth. Her parents raised her with the stories, and by the time she was 10, she was fluent in most languages spoken there. However, she never could have imagined that the chance would one day come to visit the land her parents so fondly spoke of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, they get longer, I promise. Also, here is the song Aowyn was humming https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19bBGxf5k6k

It was early in the morning, and our main character lay in bed, humming a soft melody to herself. The smell of city rain and smog crept slowly through her window, which made her dog Parker bury his snout under her lissome fingers. 

Though she was not ready to wake yet, Aowyn smiled to herself and muttered, more to the universe than herself or Parker, "today is a day for adventure." And with that, she got up and undressed in preparation for a shower. 

 

The warm water felt nice on her bruises, but the cold water felt nicer on her scalp. Aowyn knew she was getting into too many drunken bar fights, but she carried the name of a fighter. And however foolish it was, she needed to live up to said name.

 

(Vaguely she remembered being thrown to the ground, and being kicked repeatedly on her side. With a wince, she placed a hand on the large black bruise beneath her ribs. Her vertical labret was beginning to grow a keloid, and her septum was swollen. The dull ache transformed into a blade torn through her skull and jaw. "Is that all you got?" Spat the tall green eyed redhead, as her lip piercing began to bleed profusely. She smiled at the man standing over her, with blood on her teeth and somehow, she lost her septum ring. Perhaps when she was punched?)

 

Torn out of her thoughts, she jumped when Parker began viciously barking in the room next door. "Parker, my love, what is it? You sound as if there was a warg on the..."

 

The tall ginger stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at the group standing before her. There were six men (five of them were remarkably short and the other freakishly tall and slender) and one woman. All were dressed as if they had stepped directly out of Middle Earth and into her apartment. 

 

"Um, you guys know that comic con isn't until May right? And even if it was happening right now, it would be that way," she pointed her thumb to the left and tightened the towel around her body. "And it wouldn't be in my fucking house! What the fuck! I mean I have to give you props, you guys look exactly like the characters from The Hobbit, but serious--"

 

"Excuse me, mi'lady," interrupted one of the short men, with a small bow. "My name is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. These are my friends; Fili, Kili, Ori, and Mr. Bilbo Baggins. The others are Legolas Greenleaf and Tauriel. I assure you we have no idea what this 'comic con' you speak of is, and we also have no clue how we came to be in your -strange- home. Do you by any chance know of a man named Tolkien, and where he is residing? We have very important things to discuss with him."


	2. Chapter two - Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, they get longer, just hold on for a chapter or two!

"J.R.R. Tolkien has been dead since 1973, I'm sorry to inform you." Aowyn muttered the words, and felt a lump in her throat as Thorin looked down at the floor. "I'm Aowyn, and you are a long way from home Master Dwarf. It is currently 2015, and the city you're in is Leeds." As useless as this information was, she knew they were curious. "But let me get one thing straight, Middle Earth is real? And you travelled through some sort of portal -or so you think- to this realm?"

"Aye." Thorin nodded in response, with a hand on his chin, and the other supporting his elbow. His brow furrowed in frustration, and possibly even confusion.

The elves, dwarves, and hobbit sat in front of Aowyn's fireplace with beers in their hands. And with a swig of her own, she leaned over the map that Thorin had pulled from his coat.

"We were here, in Mirkwood, before we...." His large finger pointed near the border of LakeTown and Mirkwood.

"Mm. Okay, so if there is a portal to here, there must be a portal back, right? Ori, darling. Can you help me with something please?" The tall red headed human smiled as the (very) young dwarf quickly scrambled to his feet and stumbled over to her. He wasn't drunk, just simply clumsy, much like herself.

"What can I do for you my lady?"

"You are a scribe, right?"

"Oh, yes!" Ori seemed excited. Perhaps to prove his worth to the company, maybe even to himself?

"Brilliant. Follow me." Aowyn led him to her office, and to the bookcase that resided there. "I have books for you. I need you to find anything Tolkien could have mentioned about a portal, or travel to an alternate realm."

"Mahal! You have a lot of books! Mathematics, Spells? Anatomy, Medical, Herbs and Their Medical Uses, Sindarin, Quendian," he gasped as he slowly pulled a book from a shelf "...you speak Khuzdul?" He whispered, as if not to let any of the three royals hear.

"Yes, going on 10 years now. I know humans aren't supposed to know, so I won't say anything if you don't." Aowyn winked and Oin nervously nodded.

Aowyn left the scribe in her study so he could read in quiet. And pulling a hoodie over her tank top and shorts, she announced that she was leaving, would be back soon, and no matter what follow two very simple rules. 1, if you don't understand it, do not touch it. And 2, do not leave this house, do not let anyone in besides me. This was directed mainly at Legolas. She knew he could hold his own against dwarves.

"May I accompany you, Lady Aowyn?" A feminine voice stopped Aowyn just before she left.

"Tauriel. Um, sure. But you need to change first. The armour and elvish garb are not going to fit in downtown."


	3. Chapter Three - Shopping

(**=translated from Sindarin)

"So, I'm a little worried about you breaking someone's hand or just plain freaking someone out. Can I ask you to loosen up? You're not on guard here, you're safe. No orcs or trolls." The elf looked a little nervous at Aowyn’s request, but she let her tense muscles relax, and let her guard down. Tauriel had no idea why, but she trusted the human. There was something different about her. Something unlike any other she had come across. 

The two walked down to a small grocery store, talking and laughing in Sindarin. But went quiet when they stepped inside of the small grocery store. 

"Oi, Aowyn! You know that mutt of yours isn't allowed in here. Bad for business!" Aowyn clenched her jaw at the owner’s comment and pet the husky on his head. 

"He is a service dog. You know very damn well he is legally allowed in here with or without your damn consent. And you know what else is bad for business? Being sued for discrimination, Bob. Here," she tossed him 70 pounds "for whatever we're about to buy." This was said through clenched teeth, with her hands balled into fists. Aowyn was so glad she was leaving and would never see that asshole again.

They picked up a few things, whiskey, vodka, red and blue solo cups, ping pong balls, pasta, sauces, three pre-cooked chickens, quinoa, and an assortment of lettuce and vegetables. 

**"My dear, we are feasting tonight. And then, the games will commence."**

**"Games?"**

**"Drinking games.'** Aowyn held up the bottles of liquor and shook them slightly. **"You'll see"**

Within minutes, they were back on the street, walking towards Aowyn’s apartment, the groceries in her backpack. But a small store had caught Tauriel’s attention. “It’s so beautiful,” the elleth whispered as she gazed longingly at the necklace in the window. It was a rather large emerald, surrounded by a gold frame. Within the flowing pattern that wrapped itself around the jewel, were tiny diamonds, and a smaller emerald hanging from the framework. 

“It would match your eyes,” smiled Aoywn. With a nod, tauriel pointed out that it would match hers as well. And so, with a laugh, the two girls wandered into the store, Parker panting at their heels. The owner of the shop had a child who loved the husky, so while they had shopped, the dog had attention.

Nothing caught Aowyn’s eye, save for a small diadem. On the top of it, there was the symbol of the Triple Goddess (it looks like this, )O( however it is a symbol of the moon phases in which the Goddess lives. There is first a waxing crescent to symbolize her youth, then the full moon to symbolize becoming a mother, and finally the waning crescent to symbolize her late elderly years). The inside of the full moon, was a beautiful white moonstone. And the body was full of wonderful lines, zig-zagging and creating a beautiful pattern that had reminded Aowyn of the tree of life.

“Oh, my. It’s beautiful. What is this symbol here?” Tauriel had silently (and most likely subconsciously) snuck up behind the human, and pointed to the Triple Goddess’s symbol.

With a small jump, Aowyn huffed and took a second to think about the answer. “It is the symbol of my goddess. She lives in everything. The wind, the trees, and most importantly, in me.” With a smile, Aowyn touched her collar bone and felt the love and positive energy welling up within her. “You should get the necklace, and I will get this. Okay?”

“No, it is much too expensive and I have no money from this realm. Come to think of it my lady, I don’t have any money at the moment.” Tauriel looked down, and Aowyn thought she saw a slight hint of disappointment.

“Well, that’s fine! I have money to waste, seeing as how once we find the portal, I won’t be needing it!” Aowyn smiled and left the elf in her thoughts.

“That will be…£700, please ma’am.” The small child took a second from Parker to ring Aowyn up, and looked absolutely disgusted with the price. It didn’t bother our red head though, she truly saw no need for it anymore. She was, after all, going to join the battle for Erebor.

Before leaving, the girls had put on their jewels and walked the few blocks home. The apartment building was empty, and nearly silent. With the girls nearly cackling (though they did not recognize this as laughing) and Parker barking, the dwarves had thought something was terribly wrong. So naturally, they grabbed their weapons and prepared for the worst.

Kili had chosen one of his best arrows, and had nocked, raised, and aimed at the door. And once everything had gone silent, he drew in a breath and waited for whatever monster was outside to barge in.

One, two, breathe, release— Oh, no.


	4. Chapter five - Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a great chapter, but fluff will be coming in the next one!

“OW, what the fuck Kili?!” Aowyn looked down at her left arm, and noticed the new laceration, and behind her to where the blood covered arrow and found a comfortable spot in the dywall. Parker was crouched with haunches raised, teeth showing in a protective snarl, and began to growl viciously. 

“I… I am sorry, I thought…” the prince stuttered over his words and with a harsh curse from Tauriel, he dropped his bow. And with Parker ready to bite him, he did not dare to step forward. 

“Thought what? That I was an Orc? Goblin? What?” Aowyn spat roughly with pure vexation. The blood was now seeping through her slender fingers that were placed gently over the injury. 

And poor Ori came hurridly stumbled out of the office, papers flowing as if caught in a vacuum of air behind him. “I found something I found some… thing… Lady Aowyn! Are you okay?” the young scribe ran over and fell to his knees before her. The dwarves behind him were snickering and saying lewd phrases in Kuzdhul. 

“Ori, really. I’m fine. Just, will you go get the first aid kit under the kitchen sink?” He stared for a moment, but eventually nodded and walked away. Unfortunately, and despite Aowyn’s effort, Parker would not be calmed and nearly bit at Tauriel when she crouched next to his owner. When Ori returned, with clean hands and the kit, he began to thread a needle. “Oh, uh, no. Ori, no.” Aowyn suddenly went pale and began to stutter, “I’ve had a lot worse. It’s okay, really!” With shaky hands she tried to take the needle. But the young dwarf was faster and shook his head stubbornly.

“No, no, I’m afraid dwarvish arrows are different than anything you’ve encountered before. They tend to rip, and well, nasty business. Oin has been kind enough to let me watch him patch some of the others up. You’ll be fine.” His smile had calmed her some, but not enough. Despite her piercings, she hated needles. 

“Oh goddess, fine. Give me a moment.” With a groan, she rose and went out onto the patio. Plucking a few leaves and herbs, she collected the things she needed. Marigold, Mint, Garlic, and a jar of Goldenrod extract. Mixed together, these herbs should not only numb the wound, but fight infection and assist the healing process. Handing them over to Tauriel, along with a pestle and mortar, she sat down and placed her not bloody hand on Parker’s head. He merely whimpered and rubbed his head on her hand. He truly was a faithful dog, and Aowyn was happy to have him by her side. 

“The poultice will numb the pain. Just get it over with.” 

Humble Mr. Baggins looked as if he was about to keel over, but somehow found solace in the unmoved look of the dwarf king standing beside him. The nice thought of the two standing so close to one another distracted Aowyn in a pleasant way. Their hands just barely brushing against each other. Curiosity rattled at her brain, does one truly feel something for the other? Is it mutual? Or is it all just a façade that the internet and fandoms created? She would have to do some meddling later, and see if she could get the dwarf to blush or perhaps the hobbit to scream. 

~~

After all was fixed and Kili had allowed Aowyn to hit him in revenge (she nearly broke his cheekbone when she punched him), she got to making dinner. While Ori was still in the office, the princes set the table, Thorin tended to the fire, the elves stood outside watching the cars and lights of the city, and Aowyn had the pleasure of Mr. Baggins helping with the meal. Time to do a bit of digging.

“Master Baggins, may I ask you something. And forgive me if I intrude,” Aowyn turned to him and whispered softly, so that Thorin wouldn’t hear her.

“Please, call me Bilbo. And allowing you to ask me a question is the least I can do after all of your hospitality.” His blonde curls shook slightly as he turned his head out of curiosity. Aowyn put a finger to her lips and shushed him slightly. 

“This is a…private matter.” With a glance to the King-to-be, the hobbit nodded. “Pray tell, what do you feel for Thorin? Is he merely a friend, or is there something more there? I know I may be over stepping my boundaries but I--” Bilbo put up a hand to stop her, with his mouth in a straight line and a blush spread all the way to his ears. 

“How did you know?” the hobbit’s voice was stern, and his stare was worse. Aowyn was at a loss for words, how do you explain the internet to someone who didn’t even know of electricity? “It doesn’t matter, but, I, it, it’s complicated really.” He stumbled over his words like they were physical rocks on a path. 

“It doesn’t have to be. Do you love him?” Aowyn’s looked turned sympathetic, and Bilbo simply huffed and thought it out. “Look, I’m nearly done here, why don’t you go have a smoke, and think it over before dinner?” Aowyn whispered into his ear as she pushed him out of the kitchen. The hobbit reluctantly grabbed his pipe and tobacco pouch and slumped into a chair next to Tauriel on the patio.  
~~

The feast was magnificent. There was chicken, cucumber quinoa salad, fettuccini alfredo, spaghetti, pasta salad, sandwiches, sun roasted tomato soup, and of course beer. Such laughter and stories had never filled Aowyn’s apartment before. There were many songs, tales that seemed overly glorified, jokes and even Legolas joined in the fun. Kili and Tauriel sat next to each other, and just to torture the poor hobbit, Aowyn put Bilbo next to Thorin who sat at the end of the table (Aowyn was at the head of it of course). 

However, the real fun didn’t start until the whiskey and vodka was brought out. After the table had been cleared, Aowyn set up for a few rounds of beer pong (if you’re too young to understand, kindly google it). Half of the cups were filled with whiskey and coke, and the other half, pure green Absinthe (she had decided not to use the vodka). 

“Alright, I challenge you, Thorin Oakenshield, to a drinking competition! Here’s how it works. You take a ball, bounce it on the table,” with one eye closed, she bounced the ball off of the table and landed it in the first cup of Thorin’s pyramid. “Like so. And if it lands in, the other person has to drink it. Got it? That counted by the way.” She nodded towards the blue solo cup and he simply stared at her. “What? Is the great King Under the Mountain afraid of a wee little challenge?” a sly smile curled upon the red head’s face as the company began to snicker. 

“You’re going to regret this, Miss Aowyn,” Thorin raised his eyebrow and shot the jack and coke. The tingly sensation mixed with burning on his tongue made him cough terribly. “What is this?” Suddenly, he inhaled and felt sugar in his veins, and was ready for more. 

“Whiskey. Strong stuff. But not as strong as the green stuff there. You ready? It’s your throw.”

Thorin furrowed his brow and picked up a ball, and grinned when it bounced and landed in the cup furthest to the left in the last row. That was full of Absinthe. The wormwood and bitterness of the anise hit her hard and she shook her head with a smile. “Looks like I’ve found a match.” The laughter never stopped once, as the two rivaled one another and took the competition one step further. Every time you missed a shot, you had to do something ridiculous (i.e. dance a jig, sing something, etc) or even tell an embarrassing story. 

At some point in the night, music began to play and Aowyn used her phone to make a strobe light so the six could dance. Legolas, of course, didn’t join, and it took a lot of convincing to get Tauriel to join. Once she did though, it was amazing. They raised their hands, closed their eyes, and just let go. Honestly, it was just what they all needed to loosen up.

~~

The cold air wrapped itself around Aowyn as she inhaled smoke from her cigarette. Thorin sat next to her, and stared at Bilbo, who was curled up on the floor inside. “How long have you loved him?” She stared at the small hobbit as well, and didn’t bother to look when Thorin glanced at her. 

“The first time I saw him. He was so nervous about having the company in his house. Frustrated at all of us and stuttering when he spoke.” Thorin mumbled softly, as if he was afraid the wind would hear a whisk the halfling away. Slowly, his face lit up in a way that almost looked foreign on him. His eyes and face softened as he asked “Do you think he knows, Aowyn?” 

“No, but…It’s not my place to tell you how he feels.” She smiled and look at the royal next to her. “You two need to talk, I mean, really talk. Don’t put up your walls and block him out. He’s not going to hurt you.” And with that, she took his pipe and shoved him inside to wake the hobbit. “Go, now, while your nephews are sleeping.” Stifling a laugh, she nodded towards Fili and Kili who were sprawled out on top of the table with legs and arms dangling off. 

Thorin walked slowly towards Bilbo, trying his best to ignore the storm inside of his stomach. Waves of nausea mixed with what felt like boulders falling from his heart, crashing with butterflies along the way. He kneeled beside the beautiful man in front of the fire, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Master Baggins… Bilbo, wake up.” 

“Mmm, Thorin? What…” he slowly rubbed his eyes, and moved the mess of curls away from his face. “What’s going on?” his brown eyes searching for alarm or some sort of answer in the blue eyes above him. What he found though, was something much better. 

“Bilbo, follow me. We need to talk,” Thorin’s eyes softened again, and he reached out his hand. The halfing in front of him didn’t hesitate to take it, not once breaking eye contact. And together they walked to Aowyn’s room.


	5. Chapter five - Matchmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (**SPOILERS**) Kind of an anti-climactic chapter, but please comment and tell me what you think/request something! I'm always open for ideas!

Thorin Oakenshield stood in front of his master burglar, frozen, not sure what to say. Never had he experienced this in all of his 195 years on Middle Earth. He always had a plan, how to approach and fix an issue, how to explain and motivate. But now, standing and looking at those brown eyes and dirty blonde curls, his tongue felt heavy. So instead of talking or trying to explain, he smiled and cupped Bilbo’s face in his hands. If this hobbit could love him, he would do anything for him. He would die, he would kill. He would even make peace with the wretched elves if Bilbo asked. All he wanted was his love in return. 

Bilbo Baggins, however, was a humble creature who had never given much thought to romance. But now, looking into those stormy blue eyes, he could see it. Their life together. If Thorin would have him as a consort, they could be happy. Bilbo would deal with the elves and pesky things that Thorin hated, he would serve this king in any way he could. So now, with his king’s hands resting on his cheekbones, the halfling’s heart nearly stopped. 

“Thorin, I-I-I, You, We-We need to talk.” Internally, Bilbo shunned himself for coming so close to saying it, only to have stuttered and given up. He was shaking and couldn’t stop it. He wanted nothing more than to lurch forward and kiss the stubborn king in front of him, but nerves kept him glued to his spot. 

Thorin shushed him and touched their foreheads together. The (what felt like an) overabundance of space between their lips was agony for both of the men. “Men lananubukhs menu, Menu tessu” khuzdul words dripped out of Thorin’s mouth, and rung in Bilbo’s ears. “I love you, you are everything. That’s what it means.” Bilbo’s eyes went wide when he heard this, and that is what gave him the courage to grab the collar of the taller man’s shirt and pull him into a kiss. The taste of alcohol and smoke made the hobbit shiver. His soft lips against the calloused ones of his love felt unlike anything he had ever experienced. The simple brushing of lips deepened, and they became hungrier for more. Now that the preverbal cat was out of the bag, there was no point in quick pecks on the lips.

“Thorin, my love, you are drunk, but I hope you remember this. I love you, more than I love second breakfast.” Bilbo laughed as Thorin shoved him on the bed, and pulled him close. Kissing his neck, and nibbling gently at his shoulder. Tonight, they would enjoy the warm embrace, and Bilbo would hum a small melody until sleep came and whisked them away.

~

“They’re laughing about something Bilbo said.” Tauriel grimaced towards the closed door of Aowyn’s room. “I think they’re on your bed.”

“Oh, don’t be bitter just because you haven’t kissed the love of your life yet.” Aowyn mocked and looked over to the still hammered Kili, who was trying (and failing) to get a glass of water. “Jeez, he’s a mess.” The human got up and walked over to Kili. “So, you know how you shot me? And in return I nearly broke your cheekbone?” she had a plan, and it was going to work whether it was wanted or not (which it was). Kili in reply put a hand on the side of his face and with narrow eyes muttered “Aye.”

“Right, well, you still owe me, because I had to get stiches. I hate needles. So here is what I need you to do,” She leaned over and whispered in his ear, something that made his face go red. Kili’s eyes flickered over to Tauriel, and back to the floor. And slowly he nodded as he listened to her plan. “I’ll go get Ori out of the office. You can talk in there. Okay?” 

With confident strides, she walked to the small room and knocked on the doorframe but stopped dead in her tracks and her heart skipped a beat. Ori was reading The Hobbit, by Tolkien. “Ori! How much of that have you read?”

He looked grimly at the last page and whispered with tears in his eyes, “All of it. Twice.” His voice was so soft, the human could barely hear him. “Is it true? Is this what happens? Does Thorin and the boys…Do they...Die?”

“No, I’m going to stop that. I promise you. Okay?” Her heart broke in two seeing someone so young (young for a dwarf, he is the youngest in the company) like this. “Look, how about we go talk about this, and maybe we could draw?”

“Well, actually, I was wondering if I could braid your hair?” he looked kind of nervous to ask, and honestly who could resist the doe eyed look he gets? So she nodded and led him out of the room, after making sure to hide the book. Once they were out of the room, Aoywn winked at Kili and he took Tauriel into the office to tell her how he felt. Legolas glared at the dwarf and started to go after them, but Aowyn grabbed his arm and shook her head, “You’re not going to get the girl. Don’t waste your time, Legs.” He shook off her arm and almost stomped outside.

Aowyn shook her head and turned back to look at Ori. "Honestly, I'm honoured that you would do this. I'm not one of you, so I didn’t expect the royals to agree to this." she smiled as Ori pulled some beads out of his bag, and motioned for her to sit on the floor in front of the couch so he could sit higher than her. 

"No, after what we put you through, and what you've done and have promised to do, you deserve it m'lady." His voice was soft, and his hands gentle. 

"Oh, god. Stop with the 'my lady' I'm no more royal than you. And, so long as you're not doing a courtship braid, I’m thankful." Aowyn could practically feel his blush flow from his fingertips through her hair and to her scalp. 

"I think, you'll find, I don't particularly enjoy the company of women..." Again, his voice was soft, and hesitation was obvious. 

“It’s okay, I don’t enjoy the company of men all that much. Who is it? The company member that you like? Is it Dwalin?” the tugging on her hair stopped and she knew he was shocked. She guessed that he had never told anyone, and probably hadn’t realised it until recently. “It’s okay. I won’t judge you.” He started braiding, but slowly. 

“Can I ask you something? Don’t nod, I’m trying to braid here. Do you… Do you know how I die?”

Aowyn’s breath hitched and her muscles tensed. She did, but did she want to tell me what a terrible end he comes to? She took a deep breath and tried to think of the words to say. “…..You live a long and full life. However, in TA 2989, you, Oin, and Balin (along with others) try to retake the Mines of Moria…It was overrun with Orcs and Goblins, and something old and terrible. You and the others were slaughtered. You never met the Balrog that I know of. A creature of fire, a demon of Morgoth of the first age. He kills Gandalf, in TA 3018, (he sacrificed himself really), in order to save Bilbo’s nephew Frodo, Legolas, three other halflings, two humans, and Gloin’s son Gimli. Not long before that happens, they find Balin’s tomb, with you by his side and a book in your lap. You had written down the entire journey. The last words you ever wrote were ‘We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. We cannot get out. They have taken the Bridge and the Second Hall. Frár and Lóni and Náli fell there. The pool is up to the wall at the Westgate. The Watcher in the Water took Óin. We cannot get out. The end comes. Drums, drums in the deep. They are coming.’” She remained still, and a tear ran down her cheek. “I wish I would live long enough to fight by your side. But I will be 58 by the time this happens.”

He was silent for a moment, and Aowyn almost thought that he had ignored her. “That means you’re… 20? Again, don’t nod. I’m almost done. Just one more bead. I’m not afraid to die. I’m glad I will die fighting for something.” He finished off her braids and leaned back. Aowyn wiped her face and turned around, toying with a bead which wrapped itself around her long red hair. Parker came and laid down next to her, with his head in her lap. “I know you’re not afraid. But it is terrible to come to such an end. Don’t you think?”

He shrugged and grabbed a beer that sat next to him on the table. The night quieted down, and all you could hear was Fili and Legolas (who earlier in the night had been renamed Legs, and Tauriel was now named Toes) chatting about war strategies and the pains of being next in line for the throne. Embers in the fireplace were still warm and Aowyn quickly slipped away into a dream.


	6. Chapter six - Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Speech dictionary I used for Sauron's lines: http://logik.li/black_speech/shadowlandian/dictionary

Aowyn stood in a house, a wind blowing through the open windows. Fog rolled in, but she couldn’t feel the cold. No, she was sweltering, despite the rain and usually cold London weather. Voices called for her, in the one language that gave her chills. Black Speech. 

“âdh, narkû skaat krum! akul-izub nazg?" A deep voice, sounded as if it itself was made of shadows hissed in her ear. It told her never to come back, and asked about a ring. 

“Her…What about her?” Another screamed so loudly that Aowyn dropped to her knees and covered her ears. But upon realising that this must be Sauron speaking with a Nazgul or maybe even the Necromancer, she stood up and straightened her back. A hard glare set upon her eyes and she screamed as loud as she could, “I do not have your ring! And if you will never see it again, Sauron. And you, Necromancer, you are nothing but a darûkûrz dushatâr!”

A deep growl shook the house and turned into an anger-filled yell “az to, grish-tob izub!” and suddenly, she saw a man made of darkness, nine things she recognised as the Nazgul, and a lidless eye of fire behind him. Quickly, the nazgul ran towards her, making an utterly terrifying screech, swords raised. The courage drained out of her, and she screamed. She was not ready for this, not 12 hours ago had she found out that Middle Earth was real, and now she was faced with not one, but all nine Ringwraith’s? No. 

“HELP!” Aowyn awoke with a start, and noticed all of her guests were standing around her. “I know where the portal is….But, what? Do you guys always watch your host sleep?” she gasped for breath and wiped the sweat from her brow. Pretending everything was okay, was not going to work this time.

~~

Bilbo sat on the floor next to Ori and Aowyn, trying to get her to calm down. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins, and she was shaking violently. So Ori rubbed her back, and Bilbo sang to her. Legs and Toes were talking off to the side in Sindarin, and on the opposite side of the room, the royals were talking in Khuzdul. 

{How do we know she is trustworthy? She speaks of an old evil uncle, one that has been gone for centuries. What if she is mad and means us harm?} Fili looked just like Thorin, both had one hand on their beard and their brows scrunched in frustration. Kili, however, looked like he was barely listening and simply stared at the elf across the room.

{Tauriel, don’t deny it. You know there is something different about Aowyn. She has foresight and very well may be--} Tauriel put a hand up to stop Legolas in his tracks. {She can hear us Legolas. She speaks every language in Middle Earth. Tread carefully.}  
They had been like this for an hour already. After smoking half a pack, Aowyn’s ash tray had become full, and her patience had run dry. “Alright, enough! Fili, my sanity is perfect, thank you. And, if I wanted you dead, you fucking would be. Yes, I’m fluent in Khuzdul. And you, Legs. Explain yourself. I very well may be what?” 

The elf’s blue eyes nearly glowed in the dark, and looked around the room and then fell to the floor. “Dúnedain.” His voice was soft and it was obvious he did not want to be in this situation. 

“Excuse me?” Again she had no patience, and Aowyn stood and squinted her eyes. Ori grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back down to a sitting position, but she shrugged him off roughly, and then turned and looked apologetically at her now closest friend.

“A dúnedain is--” Tauriel interjected but was immediately cut off when Aowyn whipped her head around with a stern look. “Yes, I know what they are. They are descendants of Númenórean’s. They can live up to 170 years old. But how is that possible?”

“Well,” Ori stood up and grabbed her hand again, “What if Tolkien wasn’t the only one who had access to the portal? A descendant of Númenór could have easily stumbled upon it and not known how to get back.” Suddenly, he got quiet and whispered to her. “What if it is true, Ao? What would you do?” Aowyn listened and then thought for a second. So many questions whizzed through her head and she wasn’t sure which one to ask.   
“But how is that possible? Neither of my parents lived past 35. My grandfather lived a ridiculously long time, but he aged at a normal rate. Dúnedain’s don’t…Right?”

“There is no magic here, Aowyn. Maybe the blood in your veins needs to return home, in order for you to age correctly.” Thorin was the one to speak up this time. Toes, Legs, and Ao (Aowyn’s new nickname pronounced Ay-oh, given to her by a very drunk Tauriel) all scoffed at once. 

The moonlight shone through the balcony and Aowyn thought of what she was going to say next. She looked directly at Ori and said “I’m going with you, that’s what I’ll do. I want to fight by your side. And no, don’t give me that fish-face look Bilbo.” He had been trying to intervene, but upon her saying this, he continually opened and closed his mouth in search of what to say. 

“You say my blood needs to go home? Then it will.” With crossed arms and a sly smile, she straightened up and knew she had won. Thought, actually. Apparently the idea didn’t go over well with the royals. “You don’t even know how to fight! Have you ever seen battle? Fought with orcs? Seen the horrors war has to offer?” Kili Pushed his way through his brother and uncle and glared at Aowyn. “Tell her Boggins! You hate being in the company!”

When everyone turned and stared at him, Bilbo simply looked at the now hurt Thorin, and whispered “No, I love being on the company. It has brought an amazing light to my life, which I never want to go out.”

“Bilbo….” Thorin walked over and embraced his burglar. After a few seconds, her turned at looked at Aowyn again. 

“Look, you think I can’t fight? Let me prove myself. I’ll fight all five of you. Three dwarves, and two elves against me. If I beat three of you, I get to go. Deal?” Her eyes met Thorin’s blue eyes and they scowled at one another for a moment. He nodded and Aowyn smirked, then got into a stance. “I’ve been fighting for 15 years. Just a warning, I won’t go easy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the Dunedain thing a good add on? I really want to add some Lord of the Rings stuff to the end. If it's stupid, tell me, and I'll fix it :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added to the first chapter, because apparently an important part had been cut out. So if you're confused about one or two of the paragraphs, it's because of that. Sorry! (But jealous Legs? CUTE)

Aowyn’s eyes locked with Tauriel’s, and they smiled at one another. “I’ll go easy on you Ao.” Tauriel promised in Sindarin. To which Aowyn shook her head and replied, “Don’t you dare, Toes.” The two threw punches and blocked each other for a while, neither getting many hits in. Although, Aowyn hit Toes pretty hard on the ribcage, and in return she got a mean left hook to the jaw. Still, the smiles didn’t fade from the girls’ faces. By the time Aowyn got behind her and pretended to snap her neck, they both had big black bruises forming everywhere. 

“Not bad Toes, we’ll have to train together from here on out, yeah?” 

“I’d like that. How do you put it? I’d love to get another chance to kick your ass?”

“Look at that, learning 2015 lingo. Kudos love. Who’s next?”

“I am.” Thorin stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. “Are you ready?” 

“Aye. Just give me a moment. I need a beer. Anyone want one?” Aowyn ended up getting all seven of them beers, even Bilbo. And after chugging half of hers, she was ready to go. “I won’t get assigned treason or anything for whooping you in the ring, will I?”

“That depends on if you actually beat me.” He smiled and everyone laughed when they heard a small, sarcastic ouch from the other.

He stood with fists raised, and Ao advanced with hers raised as well. When she went to punch him, he grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back, placed his foot on the middle of her spine, and kicked her to the floor. Slowly, Thorin sauntered over to her and used an imaginary sword to cut off her head. “I’m not a king for nothing, sweetheart. You’re a good fighter, but you have a long way to go before you can take me on.” He smiled and held out his hand. When Aowyn took it, she threw her head back and laughed, “Apparently!”

Kili tried to use his bow (with no arrow), but was immediately yelled at and they decided to let him sit this one out. To be fair, they let a point go to Ao. It was 2 wins, and 1 loss. Legs and Fili were the only ones left. “You ready Legolas?” He didn’t nod, just simply took his blades (with the sheath) and held them up. “Alright. Let’s go.” 

He walked over to her, and she towards him. She raised her left arm to distract him, and when Legs hit it, she swiped her right hand and punched him in the ribs. When he stumbled back and held his torso, she took the chance to hit him again. She put her hands up in defence, and kneed him in the thigh, causing Legolas to fall. Aowyn went to kick him, but he had grabbed her leg and pulled her down to her knees. Quickly, he spun her around, and raised to his knees. Aowyn laid her head back against his shoulder, and felt her spine along his chest, his blade against her neck. “Going to slit my throat, Leggy?” Ao whispered softly and much to her displeasure, Legolas scoffed and shoved her away. “You lose.” Aowyn just stared as he walked towards the patio and slammed the door. “Wow. Do all princes have that bad of a temper, or is it just him?” Fili and Kili both shook their head at her, and looked at one another. 

“Are you ready, Aowyn?” Fili was the last one to fight her, and if she lost this round, she would not join the company. Aowyn sighed and muttered through the roaring pain throughout her body, “Yeah, come on.” Fili ran towards her, sword in hand, and swung it upward across her torso. Luckily, she jumped back and barely got scratched. When he tried to swing it downward again, she reached up, grabbed it and felt a burning sensation as it slit the skin on her palm, the shock and exhaustion making her fall to her knees. Fili was so distracted with the blood dripping down her arm, that she took the chance to punch him. Her fist directly hit his solar plexus, and he stumbled back holding his stomach. “You’re crazy,” Fili exclaimed as he let out a rough laugh and ran towards her again. Aowyn dropped on one knee and used her right leg to swipe his feet. The prince crashed to the floor and Ao tackled him, pretending to stab him in the head. The two laughed as she rolled over and punched his shoulder, “Not bad, princey.” 

“Oi, what’s that supposed to mean?” Fili kicked her shin. Toes helped Aowyn up, and Kili lent a hand to his brother. “So you are coming with. Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Aowyn.” 

“I’m hurt that you would doubt me for a minute...” Aowyn fake sobbed and went to go clean up. 

~~

In the bathroom, Aowyn stripped down to her underwear to assess the damage. Her ribs that had originally been bruised, seemed to be cracked from the fight with Tauriel. Her labret was not getting better, and her septum ring began to bleed again. On top of the injuries from the fight two nights ago, her jaw was now a deep shade of purple and black, and her arms, collar bones, and neck were beginning to bruise. It turns out Legolas had been pressing his blade into her throat too roughly and nearly tore the skin. Parker noticed these and jumped up from his spot near the shower and whimpered. “I’m okay buddy, don’t worry.”

“How…did the neck bruise happen though? Ugh whatever.” She pulled out a number of vials and mixed them into a paste. Parsley, Arnica and Lavender were in one vial. The other three were Aloe Vera, Coconut Oil, and Tea Tree Oil. The smell of the six was awful and made the husky leave with a huff. By the time she had finished rubbing the poultice on her wounds and cleaning up the bloody piercings, the sun was coming up. Purple bags under her eyes made her look even more pale than before, and she was so tired she was almost energetic. But after the nightmare a few hours ago, she doubted she would sleep until they made it to Erebor. 

“Toes, come here. Let me take care of your bruises.” Aowyn held the bowl of the salve in her hands and forced the elleth to sit. She complained the entire time, insisting that there was no need, and she would heal quickly, but Ao waved her off and went to go to talk to Legolas (who was still pouting on the balcony) once she was done. “Here, Toes, will you go give this to Ori for Fili?” Aowyn didn’t even wait for an answer, shoved the bowl into Tauriel’s hands, grabbed her cigarettes, and walked outside with a firm glare on her face.

“Look, I get that you’re upset over Tauriel, but don’t take it out on others. You’re a prince, but you still don’t get to act like that, especially in my house.” He listened to her words, but acted like he wasn’t and simply kept staring out at the city. 

“I don't want to talk about her and that dwarf...It’s beautiful here. Why would you want to leave?” Legolas turned and his bright blue eyes met the emerald ones across from him. He watched as Ao lit a smoke, and walked over next to him, her arms resting on the cold bars. “I’ve been here too long. Earth has nothing more to offer me. This world is dying. Men are destroying it, and although this country isn’t my home, I will not live to see it, or any part of my planet continue to be plagued with war and poverty. Middle Earth may not be much better, but at least there isn’t technology to control people. It’s still pure, clean, and natural. For the most part.” 

“Where are you from, if not here?” his eyes shied away from hers, and they looked over the city again. 

“California. It’s in America. There’s beaches, forests, deserts. It’s beautiful, but I’ve been everywhere there. I miss it, but again, there’s nothing left there for me. Here, look,” she reached behind her for a sketchbook, and opened it to a drawing of large Redwood trees. “There’s a few after that.” Slowly, Legolas turned the pages. Letting his elf eyes take in every pencil stroke, every bit of shading. After the Redwoods, there was a beach in Los Angeles as well as a cityscape, the Golden Gate Bridge over looking San Francisco, Lake Tahoe, and lastly, a desert sunset from Death Valley.

“This…This is amazing Ao. Are you sure you want to go? There are many dangerous things in Middle Earth.” His eyes were suddenly full of worry for the human.   
Aowyn simply smiled and put her hand on his shoulder, “I am, Legolas. I’m ready to leave.”


	8. Chapter eight - It's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, this is it! To Middle Earth we go! I've been writing all day, so I should be updating every other day or so. It's going to get really sad, really quick, so if you don't want to cry, you might want to leave within the next few chapters. 
> 
> Thank you for your support :)

When the sun was up, and stores began to open, Ao and Ori (who had worn a pair of pants Ao had made him and a tee shirt of hers) went to get a hiking backpack. They ended up choosing the biggest one, which also had a solar panel on the back, so she could bring her phone and listen to music, and a camelbak hydration pack built in. They also got jars for her herbs, and different smaller bags for certain things (medical bag, herb bag, a bag for seeds so she can plant a garden, clothing bags, one for parker’s stuff, etc, etc).

Once they got home, everyone was asleep, resting up for the journey back. And as if the prince’s couldn’t get cute enough, they were cuddling with Parker, his big ears covering most of Kili’s face, and the husky was curled up in Fili’s chest. Aowyn couldn’t resist snapping a picture. Quietly, the two went to her room to pack.

The bag was big enough to fit all of her clothes (not that she had many in the first place), some of the puppy’s toys and his bowls, her shower stuff (soaps and what not), some non-perishable food items, all of her art supplies, her books for herb recognition, and of course her JRR Tolkien books. She didn’t bother bringing her laptop, because she wouldn’t need it. But she did pack her phone charger and three sets of headphones. 

“What is that thing?” Ori gawked with wide eyes as Ao pulled out her laptop and began researching the house she saw in her dream. 

“It’s…. Think of it as all the knowledge you could ever need.” She didn’t look up and before he could ask questions she yelped and yelled “I found it! That’s it! The house from my dream. It was one of Tolkien’s old houses. And look at that, it’s here! Right down the road, look! It’s four miles, we can drive there” She pointed to the map, and he smiled. 

“We’re really going home, aren’t we?” His accent was dripping with excitement and Ao nodded with a large grin. She was relieved he didn’t ask about the driving possibility.

“You should tell Dwalin how you feel, when you get back.” The excitement washed off of his face and was replaced with a blush. Aowyn closed her laptop and began re-braiding of the braids in his beard. “Think about it this way. You have fought goblins, faced the pale orc, killed wargs, I can’t even begin to think about what battles you seen, and now you’ve been to another realm! What have you got to lose?” her voice was soft, and she focused on the hair in front of her. 

He relaxed at her touch and watched her hands gently place the beads in his hair again. “The moment I realized I loved him, was when we were in Rivendell. We huddled up when the horses began to ride in, Thorin pulled Bilbo into the middle an’ Dwalin put his hand on my chest and pulled me closer to him…My heart nearly burst. Before that, I knew I had a crush on ‘im and stuff, but…”

“You never knew how much you liked him.” She finished his sentence at the same moment she finished his braid. The two smiled at each other, as Tauriel burst into the room. “Aowyn, I need your help! Now, please, it’s important.” Her face was frantic and her hand was on her stomach. Oh no. 

~~

The two girls were in the bathroom, Toes was sitting on the floor holding a pregnancy test (explaining how to use it was tedious, but absolutely hilarious), and Aowyn was leaning against the sink. The uncomfortable churning in the elf’s stomach, mixed with nausea, had been enough for her to puke. Twice. 

“When I told him to tell you, I didn’t say bend you over my desk! What will you do if that thing says that you’re pregnant? I don’t disapprove, in fact I know a lot of people who had wished that this happened, myself included, there have been so many fics on the internet and--”

“What does this mean?” Tauriel’s voice was quiet, and it cracked, when she looked up at the human. She handed it to Ao, who took it and held it next to the box. Her eyes went wide and she stared at her friend. 

“Fuck.”

~~  
Once everyone had woken up, Bilbo made breakfast. Kili had asked to see Tauriel, who was resting (and crying) in Ao’s room, but she had asked to be alone. The table had been set and they all sat there listening to Ori and Aowyn explain where they were going to go, and began to discuss the plan. All except Legolas and Kili. Their eyes did not leave the closed door that hid the elf, who wasn’t sure if she was sad, relieved, or happy. 

They had decided that they would leave at once, and Bilbo would scope out the house, to see if anyone was there. He protested, but Thorin held his hand and Fili quoted Gandalf (“Hobbit’s can pass undetected if they please”), which set his mind at ease. But Aowyn knew he was going to use the ring.

~~

Aowyn put on her backpack and gave her apartment one last look over. She would miss this place, but she was going to fulfill a dream that never thought possible. The nervousness in her stomach made her heart beat rapidly. Never again would she deal with rent, or that asshole at the grocery store. She was excited, nauseous, and sad to know that she would never again see her home, but happy to know that there was a new one waiting for her. Tauriel slid her hand into Ao’s and laced their fingers together. “It’s time to go.”

“Good bye apartment. Come on Parker.” She breathed deep, taking in the smell of her herbs hung around the house for protection. A smile crept on her face, and she was content. She lived a good three years here. When she reached down to put a leash on her puppy, she heard her neighbor Betty talking to Ori. A gentle knock on her door frame made Aowyn’s head snap up. 

“Are you leaving love?” The old woman smiled sadly and looked at the woman she took care of. 

“Yes, Betty, it’s time for me to leave. I’m sad to tell you that our paths will never cross again. Listen, you have been the closest thing I have had to family since my parent’s died. You took care of me when I was sick, went with me to the funeral, and you have always been there for me. Let me repay the favor. I bought this place with the inheritance money, so move in here. Get rid of your money troubles. This apartment is yours now. The papers are on the counter. I love you, Aunt Betty. I wish you well.” She kissed Betty on the cheek. She wasn’t really related to her, but she was family. The old woman smiled and kissed her cheek back, and whispered a small good luck. Parker got a few pets and kisses, and they turned down the hallway. Aowyn dragged her fingertips along the wall, feeling the rough wallpaper on her fingertips and the tears fall down her face. She will miss her neighbor. 

~~

The parking lot (or car park) was nearly empty, considering it was noon on a Monday. Everyone stood and stared with horror and curiosity as Aowyn turned the ignition on her old clunker. Half of them didn’t even want to get in the car, but Ao promised it was just once and then they would never see it again. 

Tauriel was in shotgun with Parker in her lap, Legs was behind her, with Thorin and Bilbo next to him, and Fili, Kili, and Ori were hiding in the back under that bags. With one last sigh, Aowyn turned onto the A660 towards Arcliffe Road, and eventually to the second house on Darnley Road. The ride was silent, save for the boys in the back complaining about Fili kicking them. Aowyn kept her eyes on the road, only looking down to light her cigarettes every now and again. Bilbo and Thorin were also smoking, but with a (shared) pipe and matches. Toes was quiet, and just looked out the window, lost in a train of thoughts and daydreams. Legolas watched her, and he knew she loved the dwarf-prince, whatever his name was. He didn’t care to learn it, though he probably should. But something was different. Her face was as it usually was, hiding all emotion, but just…different.

The house was made of red bricks, with a spire, and more than half of it was hidden by the amount of trees and bushes in the front yard. “This is it guys.”

“THANK MAHAL GET ME OUT OF THIS CONRAPTION” was all that was heard before laughter broke out in the car as Kili began yelling about being in such a “demonic creation.”

They all got out of the car, and grabbed their things, and took a second to go over the plan. First, the elves would listen and watch while Bilbo got ready. Then, if they had no red flags, Bilbo and Aowyn would go (Aowyn would pick the lock on the front door) and knock on the door to make sure no one was home. 

So far, all had gone well. There were no signs of anyone being there. And now, as the door was open, Aowyn kneeled down and placed her hand on the halfling’s shoulder, with a serious look in her eyes. “Use the ring Bilbo. You will hear voices speaking to you in a weird tongue that you will not understand, and it will be terrifying. But you are looking for any physical disturbances. A part of the wall that looks empty, or a corner of a room that looks dark and… swirled almost. Okay?” He nodded nervously and stumbled inside, his footsteps silent. The cold metal ring slid easily onto his finger and he was gone. 

The house turned grey and foggy underneath the veil that the ring cast upon him. And Ao was right, terrible and deep voices growled in his ears in Black Speech. 

There was nothing downstairs, but upstairs was a mess. Shadows crawled everywhere. They scaled the walls, crept along the floor, and tormented the poor hobbit. Room after room her searched, until he found it. In what seemed to be an office, in the corner, the shadows seemed to be entering through a revolving pattern, spinning across the walls. This was it. The way home. 

He ran back down the stairs and took off the ring, not wanting to hear or see the terrible things in this house. When he told the group, they all picked up their things and bolted for the portal. No longer would they wait. It was time.

~~

Parker sat in Aowyn’s arms, his front legs over her shoulder, and her left arm cradling his butt. She nervously twitched and couldn’t breathe. She wasn’t ready for this. 20 years was not long enough. What if an orc attacked and she couldn’t defend herself like she thought she could? All of these thoughts whizzed through her head and she began to shake (which upset the dog in her arms). Upon noticing this, Ori grabbed her hand and nodded towards the portal. Aowyn noticed that Ori was also holding Leg’s hand, who was holding Toe’s, holding Kili’s, holding his brother’s, and lastly, Bilbo and Thorin were huddled close together. 

Aowyn took a moment to feel the energies flowing through them all. Excitemnet, fear, worry, courage. She let it all of it fill her up and she said “Ready? Here we go! For Erebor!” and in return, they all yelled “For Erebor and ran into the portal, on by one, as if running into battle.


	9. Chapter nine - Orc-Scum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of swears, sorry!

Screams filled the air, and it felt like they were being torn apart, piece by piece and then sewn together again. And abruptly, Aowyn fell to the ground with a thud. She was in Mirkwood, and the dwarves were in barrels. Fuck, now? /Really/? There was a foul stench in the air and snarling was echoing throughout the woods. Orcs were here, and it was an ambush. With a groan, she rose and looked for Parker. “Parker? Baby?” her yells were met with whimpering a little closer the river. Aowyn ran as fast as she could towards the cries. Rage filled her chest as she saw something standing over a bleeding Parker. 

It turned and smiled at her. Its teeth were sharp, with black gums, a scrawny build, and blue eyes. Its armor was covered with spikes and blood. It was orc-scum, and freaking disgusting.  
Obviously confused with the way Aowyn was dressed (a tank top and jeans, with a bright orange backpack), he turned his head to the side and growled. “’Ello poppet, where’re you from? I wonder how you taste...” He began laughing wildly and ran towards her with the shittiest blade Ao had ever seen. With mere seconds, she assessed the way he was attacking. Arms up, eyes focused on her face. Easy.

Just as he tried to tackle her, Ao fell onto her back, with her hands palms down on each side of her head, and knees to her chest. “Wrong move, dipshit.” With as much force as she could muster, she kicked upward and pushed with her hands, so he flew off of her and against a tree. His blade had dragged across her cheek as she launched his away. Luckily though, a branch went straight through the back of his head and killed him instantly. With a glare, she grabbed his blade and spat on the ground where his black blood was now pooling. There was blood on her shirt, and noticed that Parker had bit the piece of shit more than once. “That’s my baby boy. It’s okay, Mama’s got you now.” Parker wasn’t hurt badly, just a few scratches on his snout and stomach. He might need a few stitches though. Gently he licked her face and whimpered quietly against her ear. The blood from the laceration on her face was now dripping down her chest, opposite of Parker (she was not going to risk cross contamination). 

~~

When she heard yelling, thudding and the sounds of battle, Ao knew that the orcs had reached the river. So she her puppy tightly against her chest and ran towards the sounds. It wasn’t far, and she had to catch up to the rapidly floating company. Legolas and Tauriel were on the opposite side, shooting the enemies with arrows, but it wasn’t enough. The company was almost at the gate, and that’s where Kili got… Fuck.

Her pace quickened and she called out for Toes to warn her. “Toes! The gate! The! Gate!” It was no use, she was too busy taking down four orcs at once. So instead, she began yelling for Kili. Not that that would have done much, all thirteen of the dwarves were screaming orders and warnings, so Ao would have to try to beat them there. 

~

She tried. Really, she did. But when she reached the edge of where the forest met the raging river, it was too late. By then, the arrow had been shot and she screamed as it hit his calf. The next few seconds passed by almost too slowly. The sound of metal meeting bone, tearing flesh all the way through, echoed through the trees. Kili’s groans and his name being called by his kin barely covered up Aowyn’s cries of warning. But not nearly enough. The dwarves at the end of the collection of barrels, as well as half of the surrounding orcs, stared at the human holding her bleeding pup. She fucked up. Ao didn’t have a plan, and she certainly couldn’t handle the amount of orcs now running towards her. Not with a puny little blade, perhaps not even with a sword if she had one.  
“Aowyn!” Bilbo was holding dearly onto one of the barrels, but used his free hand to toss her Sting. The blade (which was much too small for her) hit that ground with a loud clang, and slid across the ground to her feet. The elvish blade shining bright blue gave her the courage to gently lay Parker down, throw the blade she had stolen (it hit one of the orcs in the head), and pick Sting up. The cold, wet metal felt nice in her hands. The strong smell of iron in the air, and the adrenaline bursting through her veins triggered a daring grin to spread across her face. “Alright you dicks, let’s go.”  
Three ran towards her. One was taller than her by at least a foot, and the others were shorter than her by a few inches. She inhaled a deep breath and heard her father’s lessons in her ear. 

/Deep breath, hold it in, spread your feet, and hold the blade at your center gravity, near your belly button. Feet firmly in the ground, knees bent./  
The short ones flung themselves at her and she blocked out all of the screaming and sounds of battle. Slowly, Aowyn lifted Blilbo’s blade, as if it was a bat, and this was softball practice.

/On your left, let out some of your breath and swing up, now!/

Sting gracefully cut through the air at an upward angle. When it met flesh, the first orc squealed in agony as his intestines and blood sprayed across the ground and Ao’s clothing. Hearing the growling of the second one, she whipped around and sliced downward from his shoulder to his hip on the reverse side. Never once did her father’s soothing voice leave her ear and the memories of practicing leave her head. 

Aowyn dropped the blade to her side, and held it gently one of her blood-soaked hands. The taller orc stared at her with his grey eyes and howled in anger as he was met with her chillingly insane grin, pure wrath burning in her eyes. Once he ran towards her, she picked up her pace and bolted towards him in return. With his giant legs so far apart, she could easily slide under him. So, once the distance was small enough, she stuck out her right leg, tucked the left one under it (forming a 4 shape), and glided in between the orc’s legs. A grunt of anger came from him, but before he could turn around, Ao jumped and put all of her strength into a swing which removed the head from his absolutely repulsive body. 

They both hit the ground simultaneously and she didn’t waste a second before running to Parker’s side. The dwarves were headed towards Esgaroth (Lake-Town), and she needed to catch up to them, or the elves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon watching The Desolation of Smaug, I realized there were a few things that I left out, so I promise I will fix that.


	10. Chapter ten - I bow to no one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Thranduil and Aowyn, oooh. We will have more of that, I promise.

She didn’t meet the dwarves when they got a ride from Bard, so she now sat in in the corner of the throne room in Mirkwood. Tauriel and Legolas interrogated an orc, while Thranduil stood and watched. Every now and again he would turn to her and grimace. When she had arrived with Parker, both of them soaked in their blood and the blood of orcs, he was so disgusted that Tauriel was forced to give Ao one of her dresses (Ao was now wearing a dark green dress with a brown corset, and her Doc Marten boots). And being the stubborn human that she was, Aowyn refused to let any elf of Mirkwood touch Parker, except for her friends. 

But now, she sat in the corner of the throne room, far away from the interrogation. Parker sat in her lap and had fallen asleep to the sound of her singing. Interestingly enough, when Ao began singing to Parker, Thranduil turned away from the orc and watched her caress the puppy’s fur. The king was fascinated with her, and she knew it. They had met eyes more than once, and they both scowled at one another. There was not going to be a single civil conversation between the two, and it was well known on both sides.

Once he had slain the orc-scum, he turned away and approached her. “Aowyn, is it?” Thranduil stood straight, with his hands clasped behind his back and a rather annoyed look on his face.

“What can I do for the great King of the Woodland Realm?” Aowyn didn’t even bother to look up from cleaning the pup’s cuts, and her words absolutely oozed with disdain. 

“You should learn your place Dúnedain. In my forest you will bow to me.” His words met Ao’s level of cynicism, but his eyes never stopped watching her slender fingers clean away congealed blood, nor did his ears stop listening to the sweet nothings she whispered into the dog’s ear.

At this point, Aowyn’s head snapped up and she scowled “I bow to no one, Thranduil. Especially those who do not offer their hand to those in need. You are a wretched waste of elfish talent. Instead of worrying about the welfare of others, you only care about yourself. It is sad, and I pity any ruler like yourself.” Vexation filled every single word and left the king wordless and grasping for the words to say. 

“No human, elf, or dwarf has ever spoken to me that way and gotten away with it, even a descendent of Númenór, so I ask you. Do you dare offer me insult?” This was a lie. Only one elf had ever gambled this, and he had married her. The pain of Legolas’s mother was almost enough for him to storm away, but Thranduil remained standing above the human.

“Thorin Oakenshield got away with it, and so will I. So yes, I offer you insult with the hopes that it will encourage you to get your priorities straight.” A sly grin slid its way across the unharmed side of Ao’s face (it still hurt to smile). Thranduil was about to make a rather vulgar comment about the Dwarf-King, but was interrupted by Legolas. 

~~

An hour had passed, and now the three were in a boat towards Esgaroth. Legs was rowing, Toes was taking care of Parker, and Ao was leaning against the edge post on the end of the boat, with gauze on her cheek. Her legs ached, and so did her face, but she remained standing. The adrenaline still flowing through her body made her shake violently against the warm air. A gently breeze was flowing through the trees and Aowyn’s took a moment to take in her surroundings. The leaves were beautiful shades of browns and oranges, the water was a gorgeous teal and was making quiet lapping sounds against the boat, and the air was crisp. It was clean. No smog, nor smoke, nor pollution of any kind. “It smells nice here. It’s so beautiful,” exhaustion tainted her quiet voice, and Legolas simply scoffed at her. To which he earned a glare from both of the women in front of him. 

“You’re covered in blood. You should deal with that.” He spat at her harshly and anger filled Ao’s chest. 

“You know what? You should deal with your shitty fucking attitude. I don’t know what I did to piss you off, but right now there is a dwarf prince /dying/ because you couldn’t do your damn job, Legs. So shut up, and get us to Esgaroth. Alright?” Her retort was met with silently shocked looks from them both and he nodded softly. Irritation and worry took the place of anger, and she looked out across the water, hoping there was some type of consolation in the rapids below her.


	11. Chapter eleven - Smaug's Wrath

The ride to Laketown was soon cold, with freezing wind whipping around Aowyn’s dress, and she dug through her backpack for a hoodie. Ice floated in the water, and fog rolled up and over the boat, making it hard to see anything. Parker was up and walking around, growling at the water. There was something wrong here, something bad deep below the surface. And the town itself seemed to have despair and utter misery weighing down the air itself.

The two elves got off the boat, and Legs reached out a hand to help Ao. In reply, she shook her head and said “You guys go do your thing. I’m going to Erebor. Look for Bard and his home. That is where Kili will be. Good luck, my friends. Be safe.” She gave a quick tight hug to both of them, and turned the boat north, towards the Lonely Mountain. The sun was nearly up, and that meant they would soon open the door. And soon, Smaug would be released.  
~~

When Aowyn was halfway to the mountain, the sun was up, and Parker began to bark viciously towards the sky. A large, winged creature flew above her, and she looked with awe, as well as anxiety. Even from her distance, you could see the ember-like shine of his eyes, and the fire glowing behind his razor sharp teeth. 

When the first of the many flames hit Lake Town, horror struck Aowyn like she had been punched. Even from miles away, she could hear the screams and smell the burning flesh. Nothing could ever have prepared her for this. Not the books, nor the movies. The awfulness of a slaughter like this hit her hard. The echoes of pain and fear encouraged her to move faster. She wanted to get off of the now very upset waves, and onto solid ground. However, not even the halls of Erebor, deep inside of the Earth could not save her from this. 

Once she reached the shore, she stood and watched the annihilation of the innocent town. Tightly, she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to squeeze the dread away. Bilbo yelled to her, but she could hear nothing over the sounds of destruction. She could not see anything but dragon fire. She could think of nothing but how this would torture so many people for so long, herself included. And what made matters worse, was this was not even close to what was on the way.

~~

Bilbo had gotten Ori to go fetch whoever was on the beach, not knowing it was Ao. Ori himself hadn’t realized it until he saw Parker. Together, they stood and stared as Smaug was struck down and fell into the water. Lake Town was nothing but embers now, and though she knew he would be okay, Aowyn worried for Kili. Ori though, worried about the human next to him. Dwalin was safe inside, but Ao had a certain look on her face that gave him chills. He knew that on the inside, she was battling a mess of turmoil of emotions, but her face was stone. No emotion whatsoever, and her eyes had not left the sight across the water, not even when he reached to hold her hand (which was calloused and bleeding from the oars). 

Eventually, he pulled her away, and led her to the messy front door of Erebor. He had carried her backpack, and made sure Parker was following, because Ao was completely catatonic. Her eyes were empty and movements slow. This was the first (and most) horrific thing she had seen since September 11th, fourteen years ago.

One thing kept repeating in her head. “/This is not the worst to come./”


	12. Chapter twelve - Eve of Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end, but there will be a mini-series of stories after this.

“Thorin! Aowyn is here, she needs help.” Bilbo yelled for the king, and all eight of the dwarves in Erebor came running. Dwalin looked a little jealous at the sight of Ori holding Ao’s hand, and it showed when he spoke. “And who the hell is this? Thorin?” the tattooed warrior turned and looked to his king, who smiled and waved Dwalin away.  
“This is Aowyn. One day, I will tell you the story of how we met, but you will not believe me. Ao, welcome,” Thorin opened his arms wide and turned to look at the gold covered entrance. “To Erebor!” Awe filled his voice, and deep inside her, Ao knew the sickness had taken him already. 

“Thorin, she needs rest. She has been through too much for her first day here.” Bilbo walked over and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Thorin turned and saw the look Aowyn carried on her face. It was one of great grief and fear. She was seconds away from fainting, or crying, and she had finally snapped back to reality. The sight of the gluttonous look in Thorin’s eyes sickened her, and the now gold floor nauseated her. “Oh yes, of course. Ori, take her the one of the rooms we’ve cleared out.” 

~~

The room was sort of large, with a ceiling big enough to fit two trolls atop one another. Dust filled the air, and the bed was no better. However, it was soft, and it was warm. The hearth was made of white marble, and the walls were a polished grey stone. It was beautiful, no doubt about it, but she was still too misplaced to take it all in. Exhaustion took her to a deep sleep the second her head hit the pillow.

~~

Fire was all she could see at first, but once her eyes adjusted, she could see them. The dead, bone and scorched flesh reaching out for her. The screams of the lifeless, young and old, begging for help. Azog and Bolg stood in the middle, and when their mouths opened, it wasn’t the orcs she heard speaking. No, it was Smaug’s gravelly voice, speaking in whispers. But as he got louder, she could understand what he was saying. 

“I am fire. I am death. The worst has not yet come to pass. I am fire. I am death.”

~~

Aowyn began waving her arms around frantically, trying to claw off the arms which pulled and grasped at her in her sleep. Ori sat near the hearth, holding Parker tightly to his chest so he wouldn’t get hurt, and watched in horror as she began screaming for help. Deep, bleeding scratches formed on her arms, and soon she resorted to throwing punches in any direction she could. Ao only awoke when the knuckles of her left hand collided with the cold stone beside her. A loud cracking sound filled the suddenly silent room and Ao screamed one last time. “Fuck! Ori, get Thorin. I need to talk to Thorin. Now, please, Ori, get Thorin.” Her words came out in sobs and gasps for breath. The pain in her cheek, arms, and hand became too much to handle. And she started bawling, repeating her words over and over again. Ignoring her now broken hand, she begged and begged.

“You are hurt, Ao! I will get Thorin once I bandage you up!” He wrestled with the human who was easily twice his size, and she threw him off. He stood and gawked at her, seeing pleading and apologetic eyes. And in his, she saw pain mixed with fright. “Ori, I’m sorry. Love, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” More tears began to fall, as he nodded slowly, toying with a braid on his beard. Ori turned and ran out of the room, sniffling sobs as he left. 

~~  
“Thorin Oakenshield! You get back here, now! I am not done with you.” Aowyn screamed after the pigheaded dwarf king who stormed out of her room not seconds before. Per the norm, Ao scoffed and (albeit stubbornly) stood and walked after him. Once she made it out of the hall (Ori and Bilbo standing behind her in case she fell), she pried off a boot and threw it down the hall. It hit Thorin in the back of the head, and when Dwalin stepped towards Ao to protect his kin, she held up her hand and shook her head. Steadying herself on the hallway wall with completely bandaged arms, she watched the king turn and stare at her. The look in his eyes was begging her to challenge him, and that was what she wanted.

“Is this how you want to be remembered? For cowardice and foolishness? We are on the eve of battle and if you do not listen to me, everyone will die! Your nephews, your boyfriend, your family, you, me, /we will all die/!” This was, of course, a lie. But it was what he needed to hear nonetheless. “If you had to choose between us, your burglar, your kin, your most loyal friends, or your gold, which would you leave behind?” The king turned and stared at her for a moment, and then turned his gaze to the company who were now standing beside Aowyn. He then turned his gaze to the floor in shame. “That’s what I thought. You are willing to trade all of our lives for what, for metals? For jewels?” Her words slowly turned into Khuzdul. “You are a spineless fool, Durinson.”

~~

The company had all brought chairs into Ao’s room, and Kili, Fili, Bofur and Oin had finally joined them. They listened to Ao’s tale, and when needed, Bilbo, Ori and the princes would confirm her words. “I don’t expect you to believe me, but I know exactly how this battle will go. I know this story like the back of my hand. And while I will not tell you how it is supposed to end, I can tell you how I intend to stop it¬. I need everyone but Bilbo and the boys out of here please.” All eleven of the leaving dwarves grumbled and complained as they left, but she pulled Ori aside at the last minute, whispering to him in Khuzdul. “You have now faced a dragon, and while Dwalin is more terrifying than Smaug will ever be, you must tell him before the battle.” A smile spread across the young one’s face and he nodded. 

Once the door was tightly secured, Ao turned to the three left in her room. “The dragon sickness has laid waste to Thorin’s heart. That much was proved long before he broke the promise to Bard. But there is hope, I promise you this. Bilbo, I have a plan that I need you to execute with me. First though, boys, there will come a point in the battle where you will have to venture alone. Listen to me, do not split up. You will die if you don’t listen to me. Don’t leave each other’s sides. Now go, I must speak to Bilbo alone.” She kissed each of their foreheads and watched them leave.  
“So, this plan, then?” Bilbo’s voice was hesitant. He flinched when Ao reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the Arkenstone. 

“Bard’s people have started to fill up Dale, yes? And Thranduil is there?”

“So Thorin says.”

“We have a bargaining chip, but first we wait for the cover of night. And, I will need to speak to Gandalf.”


	13. Chapter thirteen - Plan for Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are getting really hard to write, so I'm sorry that they suck. The lead up to the battle is killing me. Also, I am getting my wisdom teeth removed in three days, so I after wednesday, I most likely won't be posting for a week or so. Sorry!

The golden tent was stationed on the outskirts of Dale, and Thranduil had obviously not hesitated to pull out all the stops. Wine, food, a throne even. Ao knew he was snobbish, but to go to this length? That took some serious self-importance.   
Gandalf was speaking to Bard, but Bilbo interrupted. They spoke for a few seconds, and then the wizard and bowman turned and looked at Aowyn with a puzzled look. “Bilbo, my dear fellow, who is this?” Gandalf’s voice shook with old age, and his hands gripped his staff protectively. 

“My name is Aowyn, I’m a new friend of the company… and an ally. You must be Gandalf the Grey, and Bard of Laketown. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” She smiled kindly, not wanting to piss of /the/ Gandalf. “Thranduil already knows who I am, so you can ask him if you would like to verify my identity.”

“I highly doubt that will be necessary. Come inside, would you like anything? Wine, Ale?” Bard’s immediate kindness raised a red flag for Ao, but elected to ignore it, considering she was hoping for a peaceful outcome. “Ale, if you don’t mind,” He turned and got her the requested pint and she nodded appreciatively as she leaned against a post of the tent. 

~~

“What is that Dunedain and the halfing doing here?” His nasty gaze (and even nastier tone) fell upon the redhead holding her third ale. 

“Hello, Thrandy. Very nice Ale you have here. I have to admit, for all of your flaws, which there are many, I cannot deny that you have a wonderful taste in alcohol. Have you drowned many demons in your time, or are you just a drunkard?” Aowyn taunted him, and Bard held back a snicker. The both of them earned a scowl for that.

“It seems as if you are the drunkard here. And isn’t this the halfing who stole the keys to my dungeon, and slipped under the nose of my guards?” Thrandy took a seat in his throne as Bilbo apologized. Bard and Ao both held back another snicker. 

“I came here to give you this.” The hobbit placed the Arkenstone on the table and stepped back. Every jaw (save for Ao and Bilbo’s) went slack, and they gathered round it. Bard asked him a series of questions, which Bilbo handled with sass and ease. However, when he began to explain why he brought the King’s Jewel, Thranduil’s eyes filled with disgust for the poor hobbit. “…There will be no need for war.” With that, Bard and Thranduil looked at one another, and nodded. 

Gandalf walked out with Bilbo, and as Ao was walking to join them, the elf grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He was undoubtedly taller than her, her nose barely reached his lips. So she had to tilt her head to glare at the king who was too close to her. His breath heated her nose, and made her septum ring feel suddenly too warm. Her huffing felt rough on his chin, so he lifted his head a little bit, exposing his neck. 

“Well? What do you want?” Aowyn’s voice was suddenly dripping with hatred, though she wasn’t sure why. Perhaps she was just done with dealing with kings who were complete asses. The thought of slitting his throat passed through her mind, but that would ruin everything Bilbo had just worked for. 

“Why them? Why did you choose the dwarves, and why the Arkenstone?” Thranduil’s voice suddenly became soft, despite the fact that his eyes were still sharp as daggers. 

“I’m assuming you weren’t listening to Bilbo then?” Her eyes continued to narrow. However, her voice turned soft as well. “My best friend is in that mountain, but I am also close with your son and Tauriel. So I didn’t choose anyone. I choose peace. Do me a favor, and for once, help others. Don’t fight with the dwarves, fight alongside them. It will be needed tomorrow.”

“I will never stand beside such lowly creatures.” Thranduil threw her across the room, causing her to trip on Tauriel’s dress and falling to the floor. Her broken knuckle popped and began to ache terribly, so she curled it up and held it to her chest. 

“It seems to me that you are the lowly creature here. At least they are willing to sacrifice themselves for something honourable. Unlike you, what made you so horrid? So shameful?” Her words burned him like acid and she stormed out of the tent, not wanting to hear an answer. Tears stung at her eyes, and her hand burned as if she had stuck it into lava.

Once she had finally caught up with Gandalf and Bilbo, they were arguing about Thorin’s Dragon Sickness. But when he noticed her clutching her hand, he called someone over and ordered them to get the two a bed and give them food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Thrandy/Ao is definitely not going to happen, unless it is requested (she is a lesbian after all).


	14. Chapter fourteen - War

The sun had begun to come up, and Bard approached the mountain beside Thranduil. Bilbo and Ao had snuck back into the mountain, and Aowyn had suited up for war. Luckily, there was some armor (barely) big enough for her (though it hurt her breasts) and a sword her size. Sword wasn’t the right word for it. It was sort of shaped like a hammer, but had blades sticking out of the end. She was able to swing it like a bat, and that made her grin. It also came with a sling across the back for easier carrying.

She began to run up the stairs to the barricade as Bard had pulled the Arkenstone out of his jacket, and Kili began to yell. “Theives! How came you by the elm of our people? That stone belongs to the king!” 

Bard placed the stone in his jacket again and replied with “The king may have it back in our good will, but first he must honor his word.” Thorin scoffed and shook his head. “They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse, this is a filthy lie.”

Balin looked over to his king, as if he was a complete idiot (which in this state, he was) and watched with disbelief as his king continued to yell, “The Arkenstone is in this mountain! It is a trick!” His voice was that of a cocky fool, and that is exactly who it belonged to. 

“It’s no trick.” Bilbo pushed through the company and faced the one he once loved, despite Aowyn’s grasps at this arm, and her protests. “I gave it to them. I took it as my 14th share.” 

Thorin’s eyes went wide, and filled with tears as he realized that his lover betrayed him. “You would steal from me?” His words came out in gasps of stunned pain. 

“Steal from you? No,” Bilbo spluttered over his words for a minute, thinking of the right thing to say. “I may be a burglar, but I like to think of myself as an honest one. I’m willing to let it stand against my claim.” Humor tried at his words, and the hobbit hoped to Mahal that Thorin would snap out of this daze and stop this damned situation. 

He didn’t. 

“Against your claim? Your /claim/? You have no claim, you miserable rat.” Wrath slowly began to fill his words, and the tears in his eyes had dried up. There was no love for Bilbo anymore. There was no Thorin Oakenshield. Only dragon-sickness.

“I was going to give it to you…I wanted to, many times, but…” Tears now stung Bilbo’s eyes, as he struggled to get the last words out.

“But what, /thief/?” 

Anger filled the halfing, and the words burst from his mouth before he could stop them. “You are changed Thorin. The dwarf I met in Bag End, the dwarf I love, would /never/ go back on his word. He would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!” 

The entire company (including Aowyn) winced at these words, but even more so once Thorin yelled the next retort. “How dare you speak to me of loyalty! Throw him from the ramparts!”

“Thorin no!” Ao lurched forward, but lost her footing and fell to her knees.

“Did you not hear me?” The king snatched up his heir roughly, resulting in Balin shoving him off. “Fine! I will do it myself!” With one swift movement, the halfing had been picked up and slammed against the stone floor, with his head dangling off of the edge, despite half of the company trying to claw Bilbo away from him.

“Thorin! Someone stop him!” Aowyn shrieked and begged for Thorin to stop, and almost hoped that Thranduil would order someone to shoot the dwarf. 

Thorin began to yell and curse both Bilbo, as well as Gandalf. He stopped and looked up when a deep and booming voice pushed its way over every other voice on and off of the battlefield. She could not understand what they were saying, but she knew who they were. It was Gandalf. All she had heard was “You are not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain, are you Thorin, son of Thrain?”

Silent second passed by, and Thorin let go of Bilbo. The hobbit slithered from the rampart and fell to his knees, sobbing over the loss of his love. Aowyn crawled to him, and Bofur helped both of them up. “Go, Bilbo, and you too Aowyn. It isn’t safe.” She placed her hand on the shoulder of the dwarf (with easily the best hat of all the dwarves), and smiled.

The two glided down the side of Erebor as Thorin screamed, “Never again will I have dealings with Wizards or Shire rats!” Aowyn heard Bilbo continue to stifle sobs as he scaled the rubble. Bard took the moment of silence to try and stop the battle. “Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for that which was promised?” Seeming as if he was not listening, Thorin looked to the East, where the sun was coming over the mountain pass. Bard ignored this and continued. “Give us your answer! Will you have peace…Or will you have war?”

And as if it held the answer, a raven swooped in and landed in front of the Durinson. It squawked for a moment. “I will have war,” Thorin grinned. 

~~

A large dwarf riding an even larger hog came over the mountain, and following him was an army in was looked like Iron. The company bellowed and celebrated this arrival. Thranduil was not so pleased, so he yelled orders for his army to prepare for battle. As they marched to meet, Bilbo and Aowyn sped towards Gandalf. 

“Gandalf, who is that? He doesn’t look very happy.” Bilbo tugged at the wizards robe and looked up. 

“That,” He sighed. “Is Dain. Lord of the Iron Hills, and Thorin’s cousin.”

“Are they alike?”

“I’ve always found Thorin to be the more reasonable of the two.” With one glance to the two standing beside him, he stormed off to go speak with Ironfoot.

The hobbit and human looked at one another and Aowyn exclaimed “/Fuck/.”

~~

Dain and Gandalf had spoken for a few minutes, but had gotten nowhere. In fact, Dain refused to retreat. 

“I will not stand down before any elf! Least of all this faithless /Woodland Sprite/! He wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I’ll split his pretty little head open and see if he’s still smirking then!” Dain spat at the playful grin on Thranduil’s face. Thrandy must have felt Aowyn’s stare, because he turned and saw her shake her head with a pleading look. 

“He’s clearly mad,” he turned away from the frustrated look on the ginger’s face. “Like his cousin.” 

“Hear that lads? Let’s give these wee bastards a taste of iron!” Dain gave khuzdul orders, and the elves prepared to defend themselves. Aowyn was running towards Bilbo and Gandalf, screaming ‘no’ at the top of her lungs, but could not be heard over the gravelly voices of too many angry dwarves. 

And utter muteness began to fall as the ground began to shake. Suddenly, colossal (nearly gargantuan) worm-like creatures burst out of the Earth, chomping on pure rock as if it was popcorn. “OH COME ON!” Dain and Aowyn groaned simultaneously. She had forgotten about the Were-Worms. Even from the mountain, you could hear Azog roaring in Black Speech. Horns began to sound, and hordes of Orcs, Cave Trolls, and (you guessed it) more Orcs stomped through the holes that the Were-Worms left behind. 

Dain’s loud voice bellowed over the field. “The hordes of hell are upon us, to battle, to battle Durinsons!” And the entire dwarf army left the Elves to defend the Lonely Mountain. 

“The elves, will they not fight?” The hobbit voiced this most likely rhetorical question, and was surprised with the answer he got. 

“Not if I can help it.” Aowyn grabbed her weapon from her back, and ran towards the pigheaded Elven King and his stag. She raced off towards him, as the dwarves fell into formation, with their shields in a Spartan-like formation. 

“Thranduil!” Aowyn panted and yelled for him, making him tear his large eyes away from the sight. “Thrandy, please do not let my friend’s kin die like this. You are better than this, fill your empty heart just this once, please. If not for them, for me.” 

He turned and looked once more at them, and heard their khuzdul chants for bravery, and heard her breath “please,” one last time.


	15. Chapter fifteen - Come Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm going to get better at this. It's easier to write things that never happened, then it is to add on to something that did.

“Please,” Aowyn was out of breath, her weapon heavy in her hands. If he didn’t stand and help, she just may have swung it and took his head clean off. Luckily, Thranduil turned and nodded to his officer. And together they watched as the elves jumped over the shields of the Iron Hill dwarves and began to attack. There was no going back now, the battle had begun. So once all of the elves were in battle, and the dwarves started to join, Aowyn looked behind towards the Lonely Mountain, raised her war hammer, and thought she saw Ori cheering her on, which gave her all of the courage she would need. “Are you coming?” With a smile on her face, she nodded to Thrandy and they headed into battle.

Archers nocked their arrows as trolls, orcs and goblins (though she wasn’t sure when they had joined the battle) began to attack Dale. Cave trolls, being the idiots they are, rammed their heads into the stone walls and dropped dead. Not before allowing Azog’s warriors access though. This didn’t occur to Thranduil or Aowyn though, they were too busy yelling at each other, while simultaneously slaying orcs. “They are weak on their shoulders and neck.” Thrandy must have thought he was helping, but didn’t notice that Ao had taken down five already.   
“You think? The hips are weak too, if you hadn’t observed!” Sarcastic words poured from her mouth, as she elbowed an orc his way. Thranduil sliced its head off with ease. “What happened to not fighting beside ‘such lowly creatures’?” Aowyn yelled through the black blood spraying over her armor from a slit throat. 

“I’ve not had a change of heart, if that is what you’re asking.”

“That was not what I—Agh-” Ao stopped when an orc sliced open her arm, blood fell down to her hammer-like-thing and she growled in anger as she swung it hard enough to knock it’s head off of its shoulders. “Damn. What I meant was, why did you decide to help?” she smiled pleasantly at the number of enemies she had taken down and rolled her shoulder and neck.

Thranduil leaned back and swept his blade clean through a head (and the skull and most likely non-existent brain) of a goblin. “I don’t like dwarves, and you more than get on my nerves. But I thought of a certain person, and knew that any person deserves better than a death by scum such as this.” Ao just barely heard his words, but the pain in them was louder than any yell on the battlefield. 

“Weird seeing someone so heartless like you being so sentimental. Oh shit, look, Gandalf and Bilbo are going to Dale with Bard and the Laketown…. Army.” The two looked to the west, and finally noticed the chaos. “It looks bad.” Aowyn had left her weapon in the spine of one of her victims, and had not noticed the orc running towards her back. Just as he had raised his blade to cut her, Thranduil turned back towards her and threw a blade. It had barely missed her –now healing- cheek. A hard glare sat upon Ao’s face until she spun round and noticed the dead enemy with the elvish dagger stuck into its forehead. 

“I believe I’m needed in Dale. Would you like a ride?” Thrandy’s blue eyes were set upon his blade and Ao grimaced as a spray of blood hit her when she pulled it out. She wiped her face, handed him the blade, and picked up her own weapon. As she slid it into the holster on her back, she sighed. “Fine, but only because you owe me for this,” she gently shook her bandaged hand and smiled. “Take me to Erebor, if you don’t mind. I believe I can get that king to pull his head out of his ass.”

And with that, Thranduil pulled her onto his beautiful ride, and turned towards the mountain. 

~~

Once she had climbed the rope and ran down the stairs, Dwalin was talking to Thorin, and Ori was watching off to the side. Ori looked shocked at the amount of blood she was covered in. Not just hers, but other’s as well. But he was too preoccupied with Dwalin to ask. 

“Hear me! Dain is surrounded. They are being slaughtered, Thorin!” Dwalin’s words were cracking, and it was obvious he was not only scared of losing his king, but losing his friend as well.

“Many die in war. Life is cheap, but a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all of the blood we can spend.” 

The warrior’s jaw went slack and tears filled his eyes. “You sit here, in these vast halls, with a crown upon your head and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been.” Bitterness infected the tears and words that were flowing out of Dwalin, but it did not affect the king in the way he had hoped.

“Do not speak to me as if I were some…Lowly dwarf lord. As if,” Thorin’s voice hitched and he realized what he was saying. “As if I were still Thorin Oakenshield. I am your king!” He screamed the last four words and pulled his blade out. Orcrist sliced through the air, inches away from Dwalin’s throat (he didn’t even flinch). Ori yelped, and Ao pulled him close to her, shushing him gently. 

“You were always my king. You used to know that, once. You cannot see what you have become.” 

“Go, get out. Before I kill you.” Thorin turned his back, and so did Dwalin. They were both choking back sobs and it killed Ao to see them like this. Dwalin and Aowyn met eyes, and she held up a hand to tell him to wait a second. “Ori, go comfort him. Go to your love. I will handle the king.” She tore herself from her best friend and rose to her feet. However, she didn’t leave until she saw Ori hug dwalin.

What she didn’t see was Dwalin taking his Ori’s jaw in his large hands and kissing him passionately. Hot tears ran down both of the men’s faces, and there was no comfort to be found anywhere else but in the heavenly touch of soft and calloused lips. 

~~

Thorin Oakenshield walked on the floor that was meant to trap Smaug, and was spinning around frantically. It was obvious he was coming to some sort of clarity (through going an even worse bout of insanity), because he was frightened and hysterical. His eye movements seemed to be following something beneath the floor, but there was nothing to be seen. 

Aowyn stood in the shadows watching him quietly. Though, she doubted that if she was banging pots together, he would even notice her. Alarm didn’t fill her in the least bit, not even when the king dropped to his knees and began to scream and weep. Slowly, she headed his way. Not sure if he would attack or not, she took her time. 

Once she reached him, she kneeled down and placed her forehead against his. “You can come back, you are still there Thorin. You are not Smaug, you are not Thror. Come back to us, Thorin. Come back.”


	16. Chapter sixteen - The Returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha cliff hangers. Last update for a while, probably. Enjoy :)

Thorin huffed for a moment, and then he took a deep breath. His stormy blue eyes met with the deep green ones inches away. He realized that there were flecks of gold in them, and thought that it must be her soul poking through. He did not long for the gold in them, though he didn’t hate them either. It was there, and that was fine, but it was not his. Nor was all of the gold in Erebor, there was gold for 14 (including Ao) Company Members, and nearly 1000 times that for the people of Esgaroth. Shame filled the man, and he did not feel worthy of the title of King. He did not deserve the friends he had, nor the family, nor the lover. He had tried to kill Bilbo, how was he ever going to make up for that?

Thorin shied away from Aowyn and threw his crown to the floor. “Go get another weapon. Your arms must hurt from that one.” He smiled and met the shocked eyes whose owner was still kneeling on the floor. “Go, do not tell the company anything. I will join you in a minute.” 

Ao beamed up at the man who clawed his way from insanity and ran off towards the armory, her heart never once faltering, and her mind never once doubting Thorin Oakenshield who would now, and forever, be her king. 

~~

The entire company looked befuddled at the sight of Aowyn so happy, to say the least. She hummed in ignorance at their questions, and placed her Warhammer back into its holster. Ao hadn’t even realized that she had been carrying it. Thorin was right though, her arms did ache, and so she chose the biggest sword there. The runes upon its blade read “May Mahal’s light shine upon you, and protect you in battle. May this blade, deemed Be-header, serve you well.” It was weird seeing something so sentimental in Khuzdul. Usually that was Elves -or even Hobbits upon occasion- who wrote something so…Heartfelt. But today was most certainly a day for things unexpected. 

Silence filled the room as Kili stood from his brooding spot (where he had been sharpening his blade) and stared at a figure coming through the firelight and steam. The furnaces had not yet been turned off, and water was still pouring into them, it was too dramatic for Ao, but there was nothing to be done. “I will not hide behind a wall of stone while others fight our battles for us!” Kili was roaring at the top of his lungs, so loud he covered up the sound of battle from outside. He stomped over to his uncle with his hand griping his sword so tightly that his knuckles turned white. 

Thorin smiled and put his hand on the back of his nephew’s neck. “No it is not, we are sons of Durin. And Durinsfolk do not flee from a fight.” He pulled their foreheads together and whispered something is Khuzdul, though no one heard this. Silence once again pulled itself over the room, claiming every single throat present. Ao wished that Bilbo had been there, to see the love of his life return to sanity, but it was too late to find him now.

“I know I have no right to ask this of any of you,” their king stepped forward and spoke slowly as if they would disappear and never be heard if he spoke any quicker. “But will you follow me into battle, one last time?” He stopped only feet away from the landing that the company stood on. Gradually each of them stood up, one by one. Their weapons being held in either both hands or one hand each (if they had two parts. Ie, bow and arrow, sword and shield, daggers). When Balin stood lastly, he smiled through his white beard and laughed “Of course you old fool.”

~~

Outside on the battlefield, what was left of the Iron Hill Army was retreating towards the Lonely Mountain. Azog, from his safe little spot, ordered another orc to blow a horn. Dain’s men shook in their armour and disheartened thoughts ran through their heads as cave trolls began to march towards their newly won homeland. This was it. Azog was going to take Erebor and the line of Durin away. There was no hope. 

~~

Ori tried to tell Ao that she should clean her wounds (and armor because who wants congealed orc blood on them) before she went out, but what was the point? She would most likely get cut again, and there would be more blood. So she shushed away his fussing and tied his armor. It was a little too big for him, but he looked adorably frightening (she wasn’t sure how either). “Are you ready, love?” His lip quivered in fear, but Ao placed a hand on his jaw. “My dear, don’t be afraid. You have faced things much worse than any orc or goblin filth in this realm. You will be okay. I promise.” 

“It’s not me I’m worried about.” He said this in Sindarin and looked over to the royal family who were saying a few things in case they died. Ori shook away the dreadful words that he had read and smiled down to Aowyn. “You’re my best friend. You know that?”

“Yes. And you are mine. Now, let’s go kick some ass. Yeah?” They nodded at one another and hugged. If this was to be the end, it would be a good one. 

~~

Bombur saw the trolls before he heard the blaring sound of horns. Sweat poured over his face from the stairs. “Damn my kin and their stairs.” He puffed against the weight of the horn he had found in the armoury. Heat from the sun made his already red face a deeper shade, and he panted in exhaustion once he reached the top. With one astonishingly deep breath, he placed his lips on the mouth of the instrument, and…

~~

The retort horn sent chills down Ao’s spine, and pumped everyone up. “Now!” Thorin yelled to the human who had climbed the pillar to where the bell rested. An extra axe she had brought with her flew out of her hands, swung through the air, and hit the rope which held the bell to the roof. And as she slid down the column, it hit the barricade and shook the entire mountain. Through the sound, all thirteen of them ran out with weapons raised. 

~~

Dain didn’t know what to think. A huge bell swung through the entrance of the mountain and now there were twelve dwarves and a human running through. Shields parted as the company followed their king, and all he could do was scream “To the king!” over and over again. The sight of his cousin filled him and his army with the hope they needed and they rallied. This was it, they would either win or they would die and take half of the orcs with them (at least).

~~

Once Bombur had joined them in the run towards war, each of them raised their weapons and yelled as loud as they could; "FOR EREBOR!" The Iron Hill Dwarves of course yelled this in both English and Khuzdul. 

"For Erebor." Aowyn whispered as she continued to tell herself to not let anyone die. But as the enemy got closer, that felt more and more impossible.


	17. Chapter seventeen - No!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Tan menu selek lanun naman: May your forge burn bright  
> Khayamu: To victory!  
> baalak dalgum: Half breed garbage

Ao was too busy helping Ori, Dwalin, Fili and Bofur with a particularly nasty troll to notice Thorin and Dain. They had hugged and were conversing through the battle’s racket. She did not know what they were saying, but she knew what was coming.

 

_It was time._

 

Dwalin looked over to Fili and they nodded towards one another. Without as much as a breath, they ran to get Kili. But there was no way in hell Aowyn was missing this. So once the troll had Bofur’s blade embedded deep in its skull, she turned to Ori. “Go get Bilbo. And whatever you do, do not follow us. Bilbo needs to, but in case I fail, I don’t want you seeing the horrors that could happen up there.” Uneasiness filled her words, but a strained smile calmed his nerves (but not by much).

 

Ori nodded and gave her a quick hug. “Be careful, my friend. Tan menu selek lanun naman.” His voice suddenly became deep as he spoke the Khudzul phrase and Ao smiled with a tear in her eye. He smiled back, but his attention was forced towards three figures running towards them. Dwalin, Fili, and Kili were on humongous sheep with horns dressed in silver. A daring grin spread across Ao’s face and she ran towards Kili. “Hey! Don’t you dare think you’re leaving me behind.” It came out a lot more playful than Ao wanted, but it got the point across.

 

The blonde prince kept running and reached out his hand. “Wouldn’t dare to even dream of it.” With that smile (more like smirk, honestly) on his face, Fili looked remarkably like Thorin not too long ago on the gold floor. It wasn’t sarcastic, it was sincere, warm-hearted. Aowyn gladly grabbed his hand tightly and swung up onto the ram (she actually kicked an orc in the back of the head whilst doing this).

 

With arms wrapped around his waist, she whispered in his ear “Khayamu!” as Dwalin bellowed ‘Lead on’ to Thorin. Waves of anxiety crashed against a sea fear, only to be cut in half by courage of sharp stone in Ao’s stomach. It was normal for her to get this before a fight, before the first punch is thrown, but this was different. Today, someone could actually die. All three royals (not including Dis) could die. Dain would be fine, but what about Thorin? What if Bilbo didn’t get there in time? Kili and Fili? What if they split up?

  1. With a shake of her head, Aowyn pushed these thoughts down and looked behind her towards Dale. _Please Ori. Get Bilbo, and hurry._



 

~~

 

Bilbo stood a few feet away from the battle and watched five figures on gigantic sheep climb the mountain. “Gandalf! It’s Thorin!”

 

The old wizard walked over and gripped his walking stick tightly. “And Fili, Kili, Dwalin, and… Aowyn. He’s taking his best warriors.”

 

The hobbit looked up to the man next to him, completely confused. “To do what?”

 

Gandalf frowned and snarled “To cut the head off the snake.”

 

~~

  
Aowyn screamed and clutched to Fili “Care to tell me why we aren’t on the path with your uncle?!” Kili and Fili had opted to climb the side of the mountain and avoid the stone stairs, unlike Dwalin and Thorin.

 

“Do you not trust me, dear afraid Aowyn?” He laughed faintly when she punched him in the gut teasingly.

 

“Shut up! You know I do, you insane fucking princey!” She buried her face into his back as they scaled the frozen waterfall. She loved heights, but always hated trusting an animal to carry her. She preferred her own two feet when it came to 500 foot drops.

They had stopped on a stone dock, just across a frozen river from Ravenhill, where Azog resided. “Take over!” Aowyn barely had time to understand what the blonde meant, before he dived off of the ram and stabbed an orc. She had been so shocked that she fell off and pouted angrily at him when he turned and smiled at her. “I hate you, so much.”

 

He only smiled widely at her, and helped her up.

 

~~

 

Legolas and Tauriel rode into Dale, and called for Gandalf. Legolas explained what they found in Gundabad, and that there was an entire army coming up from the North for an ambush.

 

Bilbo interrupted Gandalf and asked, “Where is the North… exactly?” He knew the answer, but he hoped to Mahal that he was wrong, and that the love of his life wasn’t in even more danger than he already was. He wasn’t wrong. Grey haired and frustrated, Gandalf turned and said “Ravenhill.”

 

“Thorin is up there! And Fili, and Kili, Aowyn, they’re all up there!” Tauriel looked up to the North with fear at the hobbit’s statement, she muttered a curse and debated what to do in her head. So far, nothing good had come up.

 

“Bilbo! Bilbo!” Ori ran up to the four, holding his lungs and wheezing heavily. “Ao, Ravenhill, save, Thorin. Your, damn it, mithril.” He couldn’t breathe, and he tried his best to get the message through. Bilbo’s eyes went wide and he looked over to Gandalf, panic filling them to the brim.

 

~

 

Kili sliced the head off of the last orc on the dock, and Ao smiled pleasantly at the lack of her death. “I think I’m getting the hang of this whole battle thing.” She rolled her sore joints and placed her weapon back into its holster. Thorin stood at the edge, eyes set stubbornly where Azog was supposed to be.

 

“Where is he? It looks empty.” The black haired prince walked over to his uncle. “I think Azog has fled.”

 

Aowyn and Dwalin both shook their heads. “We all know that isn’t the case, as much as I wish it was.”

 

“I think Aowyn is right.” Thorin turned around and faced his heir. “Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers.”

 

Aowyn stepped forward and placed a hand on her hammer, “Thorin, no.” She was not met with any questions, nor even a look. Simply a hand telling her to stop.

 

“Keep low and out of sight. If you see anything, report back, do not engage. Do you understand?” A stern look met the prince, but before he could answer, there were screeches coming from the wall opposite of Ravenhill.

 

Dwalin ran back from scouting and picked up his axe. “We have company. Goblin mercenaries, no more than 100.” As he said this, ten of them crawled over the old stone walls and squealed at them.

 

“Go, go!” Thorin shoved his nephews away and faced the enemy.

 

“God damn it!” Aowyn tightened her hold on the War hammer slung across her back and walked over to the boys. “Boys! Remember what I said, please.” She looked specifically at Fili, remembering how the story had gone in the book.

 

~~

 

Thranduil walked through the emptying streets of Dale, and looked with horror at the amount of dead elves. Pain filled his chest, and Ao’s words occupied his thoughts. If he was to be heartless, it would not be to his own kind. “Captain, recall your company.” His second nodded and sounded his horn.

 

Gandalf came round the corner and yelled to the elven king. “My Lord! Dispatch this force to Ravenhill, the dwarves are about to be overrun. Thorin must be warned.”

 

A glare set upon Thrandy’s face and he sneered at Gandalf. “Then by all means warn him. I have spent enough elvish blood for this accursed land. No more.” Without so much as a look back, he stomped off (well, the kingly equivalent of stomping anyway). He did not hear, nor did he want to hear, Gandalf yell that Aowyn was there. He did not care about that damned Dúnedain anymore, he had lost many a brave elf that day because of her.

 

Gandalf almost had a heart attack when Bilbo came up behind him and declared that he would go warn Thorin. Humor nearly filled the wizard, but not enough to laugh. “Don’t be ridiculous, you’ll never make it.”

 

“And why not?”

 

Now humor really filed him at the sight of such ignorance. “Because they will see you coming and kill you.”

 

“No they won’t. They won’t see me.” The halfing scoffed and brushed Gandalf off, considering he did not know about Bilbo’s new found invisibility.

 

“It is out of the question. I will not allow it.”

 

“I’m not asking you to allow it Gandalf. That is the love of my life up there.” A few seconds of silence passed, and Bilbo knew there was going to be no retort. So, he turned and ran. Once he was out of sight, the ring easily found its way to his finger.

 

~~

 

Tauriel stepped in front of the king who banished her from her home (and who was now running away), and yelled to him in Sindarin. “You will go no further! You will not turn away, not this time.” The grip on her bow was getting tighter, and her knuckles began to turn as white as the snow around them.

 

“Get out of my way.”

 

The elleth merely shook her head at this. “The dwarves will be slaughtered. Aowyn will be slaughtered.”

 

“Yes, they will die.” The king took steps forward, a terrifying look in his empty eyes. “Today, tomorrow. One year hence. One hundred years from now. What does it matter? They are mortal.”

 

Anger filled Tauriel and she foolishly nocked an arrow, inches from his face. “You think that your life is worth more than theirs when there is no love in it. There is no love in you.” Tears pricked her eyes, and the instinct to hold her stomach crossed her mind. Still, she held fast.

 

“That seems to be the only thing people will say about me. So be it.” Thraunduil lurched forward with his blade, and sliced through her bow and aimed arrow with ease. “What do you know of love? Nothing! What you feel for that dwarf is not real.” The venom of his words burned her, and her hand placed itself softly against the dwarrow babe growing inside her. “You think it is love. Are you ready to die for it?”

 

~~

The dark halls of the Ravenhill towers smelled horribly, but Fili and Kili pushed on. So far, there had been so signs of life. Or so they had thought, and had been proven wrong as they came to a halt as a vicious roar echoed against the stone.

 

Kili had gripped his blade and stepped forward prepared to fight, but his brother’s large had on his chest stopped him. “Stay here, search the lower levels. I’ve got this.”

 

Kili looked at his older brother and shook his head. “But Aowyn said--”

 

“How many battles has Ao seen? How many have we seen?” Fili’s eyes locked with Kili’s and he smiled. “Brother, we will be okay.” With a soft shove, Kili bit his lip and regretfully walked away.

 

~~

 

Aowyn sat on the ground, wiping blood off of her face, as Thorin watched the towers, and Dwalin paced. “Where is that orc filth?” His thick accent made him sound incredibly cocky, and ready for the bloodiest battle Middle Earth had ever seen (little did he know that would come 50 years from now). Which caused Aowyn to realize that sometimes books were exactly how their covers looked. She began to think about how many times he had saved Ori, and how cute they are together, when a voice stopped her train of thought. “Thorin!”

 

“Bilbo,” Thorin turned to see his burglar and breathed his name as if it was the holiest thing to have existed.

 

“You have to leave, Azog has another army attacking from the North, that way we’ll be surrounded. There will be no way out.” Thanks to the look in Bilbo’s eyes, the light in Thorin’s faded.

 

“We are so close. That orc scum is in there, I say we push on.” Dwalin stepped forward, but was stopped by Aowyn’s rude comment. “Hold your foolish tongue, Dwalin.”

“No,” Thorin shook his head. “That’s exactly what he wants. He wants to draw us in.” Silence fell over the four of them, and Thorin’s eyes went wide. “This is a trap. Find Fili and Kili, call them back!”

 

Dwalin looked at his king for a moment, and muttered his doubt. “Thorin, are you sure about this?”

 

“Do it. We will live to fight another day.” He turned to find his nephews, but was stopped by the sound of drums being hit from inside Ravenhill. Slowly, lights from the tunnels began to glow. And, despite Aowyn’s prayers, Azog sauntered from the shadows, dragging Fili by his braids.

 

Azog’s loud voice boomed over the frozen river, and Aowyn was the only one who understood the words, but Thorin did not need to know the language to distinguish what was going to happen. “This one dies first, then the brother.” He lifted Fili and dangled him over the edge. “Then you will die last.” Aowyn dropped to her knees and screamed for Fili.

 

Fili’s ‘no’ was too quiet to be heard, but they all saw his lips struggle to form the words. Thorin shook his head and bit back tears. Bilbo didn’t bother doing that, and he began to sob when his hand squeezed Thorin’s gently. “RUN!” the blonde prince and screamed to them, but to no avail.

 

“Fili, no!” Aowyn’s cries were the last thing the prince ever heard. Azog’s blade ripped through his spine, then his ribs, lungs, and finally, his heart. Warmth filled his torso as a tear rolled down his cheek, and everything went cold. Darkness took his sight, and he went limp against the sword.

 

Dwalin looked away, unable to watch as Azog dropped the body like trash. “Your filthy bloodline ends here!” The blackspeech filled Ao with anger and she grabbed her hammer.

 

“I will kill all of you, every single one of you, you filthy baalak dalgum!” Aowyn could not get her weakened knees to carry her, but her words more than angered the orc, and he growled at her. He thought about how much he would enjoy killing her, once he dealt with Thorin. With a pleased leer, Azog turned and walked away, much to Ao’s anger. “How dare you walk away, come back so I can watch you bleed when I cut off your disgusting--” A sob cut its way through her throat and her voice hitched.

 

_I couldn’t stop it, I couldn’t save him. Oh god, no._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said everyone would live. Just hang in there for a few chapters!
> 
> Thank you for getting me to 300 views, that is more than I have ever gotten on Wattpad. I appreciate every single one of you guys!


	18. Chapter eighteen - No one else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (I used this word by word translator: http://www.angelfire.com/empire2/angora5/Translator.html So forgive me if I'm wrong.):  
> Neth pen, lle ier varna. - Young one, you are safe.  
> Amin mela lle - I love you  
> Amrâlimê - The literal translation is 'love of me' so we can just call it My Love

After Azog had sauntered away, Thorin ran off to find Kili. Aowyn kneeled in the cold snow with one hand balled tightly into a fist, and the other squeezing her Warhammer so tightly it hurt. Warm tears fell down her cold face, and froze in the icy wind. Blood from her cheek and her arm mixed with the salty water, and fell onto the snow covered stone. Her bandages came undone and the dark purple bruises with splashes of green, yellow, and black stood out against the red and white.

 

Bilbo Baggins had killed giant spiders, faced a warg, and nearly died more times than he could count on this journey. But never, not once, had he seen something so terrible. Someone so young, so full of life and courage, being slain. He bit his lip and a painful tear dripped down his face. Everything seemed to be drowned out as Fili’s scream echoed in his head. Dwalin yelling for Thorin was terribly muffled, and he hadn’t even noticed his lover’s absence.

 

“Thorin! Thorin!” Dwalin called for his king and turned to run after him, but it was too late, he was already at Ravenhill.

 

“Aowyn, get up.” Bilbo finally snapped back to reality and pulled out Sting. “Get up, this isn’t over.”

 

“Bilbo...” Ao gasped in between sobs and looked up to the hobbit. “Remember what I said, please. No one else can die today. No one else can fall prey to… Fuck” Her head fell down as the pulsing pain from crying set in, and it felt like a million daggers stabbing her repeatedly. She placed a palm on her forehead and gritted her teeth. “No. No one else will die today.” She shook her head and stood up. If it took her death to ensure everyone else’s lives, then that would be fine.

 

Just then, a loud screeching flew over them, followed by hundreds of black winged creatures. “Gundabad War Bats. They’re here!” All three of them whipped around to see Bolg, the son of Azog, leading his army over the mountain walls. He yelled in blackspeech, and they charged. The pain in Ao’s arms was too much for her weapon, so she placed it back into its holster and pulled out her sword.

 

“Bilbo, run! I’ve got this!” Bilbo couldn’t move. Bolg’s father had just killed his –soon to be- nephew. He’d be damned if he was going to run. “Bilbo, GO _NOW_!” Aowyn pushed him as rage filled her rapidly. If he got hurt, he wouldn’t be able to save Thorin. But he didn’t move. Ao stared and wondered, did falling in love with a dwarf automatically give you their stubbornness? Or were hobbits just as stubborn? It didn’t matter, if he was going to stay, then he would fight.

 

“Dwalin,” After glaring at Bilbo for a second, Aowyn stepped towards him and placed a hand on his chest. “Bolg is mine. Got it?” He nodded and they took a breath.

 

Bolg had not wasted time. When Ao ran towards him, he punched her in the chest. With the air knocked out of her, she flew backwards and landed flat against a wall. Aowyn threw back her head as a cracking sound echoed from her chest. Her sword clanged against the ground, and sharp pain stabbed through her shoulder. She wailed in agony and bit her lip so hard it bled. A long nail had gone in between the armor connecting her shoulder and chest, and straight through the skin above her collarbone.

 

Aowyn stood on her tip toes, trying not to fall. If she did, the nail would rip through the skin and she would bleed out. She gasped air so cold that it burned in her lungs, and looked around her. Dwalin was tackled by at least five orcs, and Bilbo laid on the ground with a large red spot on his forehead. Bolg must have hit him.

 

She could feel blood pouring down her chest, and decided she needed to move. So she stood as high as she could, placed her palms against the wall, and shoved herself off of the nail. As it pulled out, she could feel the muscles being shredded by the sharp edges. Doing this took all the strength she had, and she whined so loudly that her throat now felt scratchy and hoarse. But now she stood, slightly bent over, a hand on her shoulder, and completely pissed. More than pissed, she was fuming, livid, cross, take your pick. Bolg had gotten away, Bilbo was knocked out, Fili was gone. Orcs began swarming around her, and she decided something. There would be no more feeling sorry for herself, no more tears. A warrior does not mourn until the battle is won.

 

“Fuck the sword.” She didn’t bother picking it up from its spot next to the wall, she simply reached up and took out her hammer again. The pain was nearing torturous, but she ignored it. Instead of using her right arm to swing it, she would have to make due with her left one. The cut Kili had given her was healed enough so Ao didn’t have to worry about it opening again. She could only just move her arm, but she could use it enough to help her left arm swing and aim. It didn’t take long for her to adapt, and soon she was knocking off heads and spitting on every single one.

 

~~

 

Tauriel ran towards Ravenhill. She saw Kili running up the stairs and fighting a few moments ago, but now he had disappeared. Once she had reached the ruined halls, an uncomfortable churning set in her stomach. A bad feeling grabbed hold of her heart, and she stopped in front of a staircase. Her ears heard sounds of battle high above her, but footsteps even closer to her. Four orcs stepped out, and she slayed them easily. Nevertheless, the churning in her stomach became stronger, and she placed a gentle hand above it. “Neth pen, lle ier varna.” She knew her child could not hear her yet, but her words seemed to calm the nausea.

 

Deciding the stairs were most likely a bad idea, she walked outside and yelled for Kili. The first time she was met with silence, but the second time she was heard his voice. She listened for the echo, to see which direction it had come from, but could not tell. As footsteps approached her from behind, she felt her heart ease. That is, until she turned around. A large, pale orc, with blades and various pieces of metal sticking out of him approached her. Before she could react, he kicked her and she landed against a small staircase leading to the upper level. Pain shot through her entire body and nestled itself deep inside her stomach. The only thing she could do was yelp, until Kili yelled for her again. Anger filled her as she felt the orc’s hands in her hair, and his body close to her. This was not happening, she was hurt, but not weak. So she raised her legs and pushed off of the stone, shoving him away with her back. Once she had separated herself from him, she pulled out her blade and tried to slice up Bolg’s stomach. But her blade was only met with the metal on his chest, and she was unable to get a cut in.

 

Tauriel’s vision began to blur from the pain. And in the moment of weakness, Bolg grabbed her arm, twisted it, and punched her roughly in the ribs. A cracking sound filled her head and a whimper escaped her lips as she fell to the floor. He picked her up by her throat and brought her high enough so that their eyes meet. Bolg licked his teeth (he has no lips) and she groaned in disgust and pain. Fear filled her chest for her love and his unborn child, and her maternal instincts set in. A kick to his crotch later, she punched him hard enough to feel her knuckles pop. This only resulted in her being flung against a wall. The corner struck her against her ribs and she felt another set of cracks. Wails filled the air around her as she curled into a ball and looked up to the orc sauntering towards her. She began to pray as all hope left her heart. Hope that soon returned when her lover jumped from the upper level and tried to tackle the incredibly tall orc. Awe filled Tauriel’s eyes as she watched his courage.

 

Kili was flung against the stairs, and he rolled down a few before standing up. He lost a brother today, and he was not about to lose his soon to be fiancée. With two steps, he reached the edge of the stairs, and jumped towards the orc. A mischievous grin spread across his face as he hit Bolg in the stomach with the hilt of his blade. Punches were desperately by the orc, all of which were easily dodged by the smaller man. With one last frustrated punch, Bolg landed a hit across the dwarf’s face. Kili went down, but was pulled back by his hair. His back roughly hit Bolg’s thigh and they both looked over to Toes. With a grin, the orc raised his blade. But was met with the force of a slender body against his arm.

 

Tauriel had jumped onto his arm, and tried to pull the blade away. It failed terribly, and she was sent rolling across the ground a good ten feet away. Her eyes went wide as Bolg raised his blade again, and just as he was going to thrust it deep into Kili’s chest, a small _thunk_ was heard. All of them stopped, and with another thud, Blog dropped Kili and turned around to see who was throwing rocks at the back of his head. This moment of confusion was a godsend, and Kili was not going to let it go to waste. Tauriel threw him a blade, and in a matter of seconds, it was embedded deep in between the metal on Bolg’s back.

 

Happiness filled the elleth once more as she saw the orc fall to the ground, and the life filled her love’s eyes as he gazed at her. “Amin mela lle,” The Sindarin words felt weird on Kili’s tongue, which was so used to the heavy Khuzdul sounds. He had asked Ori and Ao to teach him a few phrases and eventually the whole language (when they got the chance). Toes stared at him and smiled, trying to remember what he had told her when she was given the stone. “Am….” She furrowed her brow and looked down. “Amrâ…” She searched the ground around her, as if it would hold the answer.

 

“Amrâlimê,” The dark haired prince walked over to his love and whispered the phrase in her ear, knowing it would give her goosebumps. With tears in her eyes, she pulled him down and placed his hand on her stomach. A few seconds passed with Kili’s confused stare. It was too cute for her. His brows were slightly burrowed, his lips curled into a small grin on one side, and his eyes searched hers frantically. Once he realized what she was trying to show him, his mouth fell open. Kili looked down at his hand, and back up to the red head’s face, as if he was looking for her to say it. When she nodded, he placed his (not busy) hand on the crook of her neck and pulled their foreheads together.

 

“Umm, you’re welcome!” A small voice piped up and cut through the happy moment. The two turned to see a small Ori holding his slingshot and a rock. He smiled sheepishly and waved to them.

 

Toes was the first to laugh, with tears in her eyes, then Kili joined in. They laughed, and cried, and held each other.


	19. Chapter nineteen - Everything was okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shdiTRxTJb4
> 
> Last bad chapter, I promise! Things will be getting better once the battle is over.

Thorin slid across the ice, a sharp pain in his chest. Azog had hit him hard enough to not only knock all of his breath out, and fracture his sternum, but to send him flying. Thawed (but no less cold) water soaked his back, and he struggled to get the air back into his lungs.

 

“Go for the kill! Finish him!” Azog the Defiler bellowed across the ice towards a fraction his army, who bolted towards Thorin. Panic filled the man, as he fumbled around, looking for his blade. After he found it, the man stood, holding his chest and panting. There were too many. Thorin counted quickly, seeing no more than 30. If he was not injured, nor grieving, he might have been able to take them. But not today, not now. Thorin tried his best to shake these thoughts away, but fear filled him and they got closer.

 

~~

 

Legolas stood on top of a large tower, looking down at the ice. He had heard Aowyn’s sobs a while ago, and thought that something bad had happened. If it had, she would be doing everything in her power to prevent it from happening again. So now, as he watched a large handful of orcs running towards Thorin Oakenshield, Legs could only think of one thing to do.

 

Without permission or thought, his hands slid an arrow back against the string on his bow. Taking a deep breath and holding it in, he released the shot and took down one of the enemies. Again he did this, and again, and again.

 

_This is not for you, Oakenshield. It is for Aowyn._

 

~~

 

Back on the dock, Dwalin took down the last orc. Needless to say, he had gained some new scars, just as Aowyn had. “Aowyn, where is Thorin?” He looked over to the woman who had torn a long piece of cloth off of her dress, and was tying it firmly -and painfully- around her shoulder. “I know just as much as you,” Ao groaned and stood up. “Do you know where Bilbo is?”

 

“Wee bastard’s over there. Got hit er somthin’.” The warrior pointed to his left, towards a large pile of boulders.

 

“Bilbo, wake up.” The redhead staggered over to the halfling and knelt down beside his unconscious body. “Bilbo, wake up! Damn it, _WAKE UP_!” Bilbo awoke with a start and a large red spot on his cheek. His eyes searched around frantically,

 

Bilbo’s first thought was, _Agh,_ _did she just slap me?_ And his second was “How long have I been out?”

 

“A while. But you need to get off of your ass and go find Thorin.” Pleased that she woke him up, Aoywn put a hand on her injured shoulder and turned to walk away.

 

“Where are you going, Ao?” Bilbo was only met with silence as the human jumped onto the ice and ran off.

 

~~

 

An orc sauntered over to the edge of the frozen waterfall, where Thorin had fell, not seconds before. Below him was the elf who had used all of his arrows to help Thorin, and fighting a cave troll. Depressingly, the blade Thorin had been using was lost some time ago. Legolas knew this, and with a sigh, he threw Orcrist towards the dwarf. If it wasn’t for how amazing and elf’s aim could be, I would say it was dumb luck that the blade embedded deep into the heart of the orc above Thorin. It took a moment, and a double take to the elf, for the King to fully realize what had just happened. Just after he fully grasped the situation, the orc fell down and off of the waterfall. Luckily, Thorin grasped the hilt and pulled Orcrist out of its chest. It felt nice in his hands again.

 

He stood and raised the blade, his eyes locked with Azog’s, who was now standing a few yards away. Anger, sadness, and courage filled his heart and he walked to the man who had not only slain his grandfather and his father, but his nephew. Nephews for all he knew. They were, no _are_ , sons to him. Their deaths were not going to go unavenged.

 

A horn blew and stomps filled the air, which made the scum in front of Thorin grin, until Azog yelled and ran towards him, with a block of stone dragging behind him. The Defiler swung it, and Thorin easily ducked below it twice, and the third time he stepped back. Spinning round, he moved behind Azog and sliced his back. Anger filled the orc and he slammed the block against the ice. Spider webs of cracks filled the area between the two. Thrice more this happened, and an idea sparked in the King’s mind as the ice split apart and became a solitary piece floating on the freezing water. Balance was hard to keep, what with Azog continuing to swing the stone around wildly. Thorin slipped, and his sternum hit the jagged edge of the ice.

 

He groaned against the cold pain, and gasped for air. After he got up, with weak knees, azog swept his feet and tried to smash him. Thorin rolled away to the opposite side of the iceberg, thrice more. After the third time, he lunged forward and dragged his blade against the stomach of the orc in front of him. Anger filled the orc and he foolishly slammed his weapon into the ice too hard. It was stuck now.

 

A pout crossed his face and he began to lunge, but was stopped by the sight of eagles flying in from the west. Light of the setting sun illuminated the large creatures as they flew over them, distracting Azog on their way towards the battle field.

 

Both Beorn and Radagast were with them, though none knew this yet.

 

Softly, the floating piece of ice collided with the solid ground behind thorin. Knowing this, he threw Orcist behind him, picked up the stone, and tossed it to Azog. With a grin, he took one step backwards and watched the fear in Azog’s eyes as he slid down into the water. Thorin’s shoulders relaxed and he panted, it was over. Or so he thought.

 

As the dwarf leaned down to pick up his blade, Azog floated to the surface beneath him. The orc’s white eyes were glowing in the dark blue water, and for some stupid reason Thorin decided to follow the body.

 

Azog’s eyes closed for a second, then flew open as a blade went through Thorin’s foot. He groaned in pain and fell backwards as Azog launched through the ice. Azog stood above the king and thrust his blade downward. Orcrist flew in between the split blade, and they fought for strength. Thorin knew the only way to defeat him, was to let go. And so he did. He closed his eyes and saw Bilbo’s smile before him, curled honey locks shining in the sun. _I’m sorry, Bilbo. I do love you._

~~

_Faster, run faster, you stupid human, run FASTER!_

Aowyn screamed at herself as she ran to find Fili. He cannot be dead, it is not allowed. The eagles flew overhead, casting large shadows over the golden glow of the sun. Slowly, the sky grew darker and as it did, Ao pushed forward. Once his body came into sight, splayed out on the stone, he heart nearly stopped, but her legs didn’t. They kept running, across the ice and onto the snow.

When she just about reached his side, she slid down on her knees and placed his head on her legs. He was not dead yet, though he was slowly growing there. Blood spread around them, blossoming like roses in the snow. She placed her head on his chest and held her breath, hoping to hear a heartbeat. When she was met with a soft thumping below his armor, she breathed a relieved laugh and placed a hand on his cheek. “Fili?” Aowyn whispered softly, “Fili, wake up, it’s okay, you’re safe.”

 

His eyes opened slowly, and his breath hitched. “Aowy--” he coughed up a bit of blood. “Aowyn? Is it you?” He reached up and played with a braid in her hair. The intricate pattern and beads feeling comforting in his gloved hand.

 

“Yes it’s me, you damned stubborn prince,” A tear fell down her face as she laughed and pulled him into a hug.

 

~~

 

The beautiful hobbit in his mind faded, and Thorin prepared for pain. Warmth spread across his chest, and a sudden (sharp) pressure knocked the breath out of him. It felt as if a spine was digging into his chest, along with feet kicking wildly at the ice below him.

 

Bilbo had lunged in front of Azog’s blade with his own in one hand, knowing the Mithril would protect them both. Quickly, he raised Sting and stabbed Azog in the stomach. “Not today, scum.” At the sound of Bilbo’s voice, Thorin opened his eyes, and instinct plunged Orcrist into the heart of Azog without his permission.

 

Thorin used Bilbo’s strength and rolled the three over. And at the same time, the two plunged their swords through the ice below the orc. Together, they panted and took a moment to soak up the relief.

 

~~

 

Aowyn’s sword, Be-header, cut easily through her dress. In order for her to stop the bleeding on Fili’s back, she had to take all of the cloth below her thighs. She also took off her chest plate (which gave her breasts a ton of relief), and tucked the folded cloth on the back. “Okay, sit up, this should help with the bleeding,” Fili felt her hands pull him up, and he heard her words, but could not process them. He felt so weak.

 

Pain surged through the prince as he felt a chest plate tighten around his chest. It was too small, and much too constricting. Fili bit through the pain. “I know, I’m sorry, but the wound needs pressure or you’ll bleed out.” Her slender hands rested on his cheeks. She was so warm, and he so cold. So he pulled close, and and asked her to sing to him. Fili did not know if he was going to die or not, but if he did, Aowyn's voice was the last thing he wanted to hear.

 

_“Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face? Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away, safe in my arms. You're only sleeping”_

 

~~

 

Bilbo yelped as he felt one large hand scoop up his legs, and another placed on his back as Thorin picked him up. “I take back my words at the gate. You did what any good friend would do, I was too blind to see it. I’m so sorry that I have led you into such peril” Tears bit at Thorin’s eyes as he set his lover down and held Bilbo’s jaw with his large hands. The warmth of the hobbit seeped through the King’s gloves and seemed spread to his heart.

 

“No, no, I am glad to have shared in your perils Thorin, each and every one of them. I love you, you damn stubborn dwarf. And it is far more than any Baggins deserves.” Bilbo leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on the rough lips in front of his. They were safe, and everything was going to be okay.

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter twenty - Almost Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! But don't worry, I'll post a little collection of shorts after this is over.

It took Ao and Fili nearly thirty minutes to get to Thorin and Bilbo, and by then the entire company had made their way there. Luckily, Oin had a med pack with him, so he could stitch up Fili and help ease Thorin’s pain. Kili and Tauriel were still in Ravenhill, so Aowyn volunteered to go find them.

 

When she arrived there, Thranduil had walked in behind her, most likely looking for his son. “Where is Legolas?” The question scared Ao (she did not know he had walked in) and she pulled out her sword too quickly, causing the scabs on her shoulder to rip off. The elf stood tall in front of the blood soaked human, and completely ignored the fact that her shoulder had begun bleeding. “Oh, don’t worry, I’m fine.” She scoffed and pointed upwards with a wince. “Up there, I think.”

 

After Aowyn tightened the makeshift gauze, they climbed the many steps and trekked through the ruined halls. It turned out that they only had to climb three or four levels until they found an angry Legolas storming away from whatever was outside. A half excited, half relieved look crossed Thrandy’s face as he walked towards his heir. That look quickly faded when Legolas spoke his mind.

 

“I cannot go back.” Legs pushed passed his father and walked towards the tear stained face behind Thranduil.

 

“Where will you go?” The question only received a rather blasé ‘I don’t know.’ “Go north, find the Dúnedain…other ones, that is,” Thranduil’s eyes flicked over to Aowyn for a fraction of a second. “There is a young ranger amongst them. You should meet him. His father Arathron was a good man, his son might grow to be a great one.”

 

“What is his name?”

 

“He is known in the wild as Strider. His true name you must discover for yourself.” Legolas took this with a grain of salt and turned to walk away. However, his father wasn’t done, and when he continued to speak, Aowyn reached over and took her friend’s hand tightly. “Legolas, your mother loved you more than anyone, more than life.” Ao almost winced when she felt Legs tense, it felt like she was holding the hand of a statue. And it felt as if the second his hand was in hers, it was gone.

 

“Legs? Please write to me, every once in a while.” She knew he wouldn’t, but it was still worth asking. Silence met her request and tears filled her eyes. As she leaned against the wall, she tried her best to supress the sobs. Sobs that burned her throat and stung her wounds. They weren’t just filled with sadness, but exhaustion and a wee bit of dread. Many grueling hours were ahead, treating to the injured, and burying the dead.

 

But for the moment, she needed to push those feelings away. There was a dwarf prince and pregnant elf she needed to check on.

 

~~

 

It took about two hours to get royals back to Erebor, and another four to clean out the infirmary. The sun was now down, and the royals rested safely with guards at the doors. Once Oin and Aowyn were both confident enough that the three were stable, they had left Bilbo and Toes to keep them company. There were still many patients both from the Iron Hills and Dale, so Aowyn ran to her room and changed into her Rancid tank top and her favourite jeans. Parker was upset about being locked in her room for nearly 12 hours, with only food, water, and a toy to keep him company, so he stayed with Fili. Despite how pale and sick the prince looked, the two still looked adorable cuddled up together.

 

Aowyn scoffed a small laugh to herself as she locked the door to her room. When she turned around, Thranduil was watching in the great hall, as his soldiers helped carry bodies in.

 

~~

 

“There will be a grand feast tonight. Songs will be sung, and entire barrels of ale and wine will mostly likely be emptied. Dis will be arriving any minute, Kili and Fili’s mother, that is. But… I was told by the Balin and Gandalf that you can stay, if you would like. The Dale Army will stay for dinner, so it wouldn’t be much trouble to set up an extra table.” Thranduil had helped carry Fili nearly five hours ago and now Aowyn was walking him out of Erebor. Her offer was tempting, but no less foolish. The dwarves would not dine with him and his, would they? Not that it mattered much, there was nothing here for him anymore, not even the jewels. Thranduil had completely forgotten them, but the memory crossed his mind when he saw what was left of his army waiting for him. Electing to ignore her invitation, he said “Tell Oakenshield that I no longer require the gems.”

 

“About that,” Aowyn pulled a small satchel from her belt and handed it to him. “They aren’t from him, they are from me. They were my 15th share of the treasure.”

 

“Like the Arkenstone was Bilbo’s 14th share?” His words were filled his caution and his eyes glanced over to Dwalin and Ori who stood nearby, watching carefully.

 

“Not at all. I have permission to do what I wish with these. Take them and go if you’re leaving. I have things to do, injured to heal.” She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. Long bandages covered both of her arms and her left shoulder, but the pain had subsided beneath exhaustion. And she yelped when Thranduil pulled her into a hug and kissed the cut on her cheek. This gave him a raised eyebrow from more than just Ao. “Thank you, Aowyn. You are welcome in Mirkwood, and so are any friends of yours. Except for that damned king, though.” He turned and left, leaving Aowyn to laugh quietly to herself.

 

“Thranduil! You lost your son today. Stay, feast, and let me tend to your wounded. I would be more than happy to add your soldiers to my list of patients.” The king stood and stared at her. “In fact, I insist. They look like they are in no condition to travel.” She crossed her arms and straightened her back. All of the soldiers turned and looked to Thrandy, awaiting permission. After a moment, he sighed and nodded.

 

“Ori, go tell Bombur we will have…” Ao took a moment to count. “100 more guests. And Dwalin, Oin needs to clear out the rest of the beds.” She would need 50 for them easily. Only 20 of the elves needed a full bed, so the rest would share them until they were released from her care.

 

_It’s almost over, just a little bit longer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering making Fili transmale. I was reading this post about how there isn't enough non-binary/trans representation in fanfic, and it's absolutely true. Thoughts?


	21. The Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious props to the artist of the dress I used for Ao (I decided to remove the cape). It's gorgeous: http://eranthe.deviantart.com/art/Emerald-Dress-Design-388746059
> 
> It's not done! Go to the second part: Warrior Without a Battle!

Aowyn stood in the cold infirmary, stitching up a particularly nasty cut from a Goblin blade, when she heard a woman yelling. It was not a sort of ‘help!’ yell, so much as it was a ‘so help me god!’ one. But it was terrifying nonetheless. Every elf there stared at the door with curiosity, and every dwarf gawked with utter fear. The loud noise had roused all of them, even the ones Ao had drugged with sleep inducing tea. Thorin, Kili and Fili were all frantically trying to stand up, much to Ao’s displeasure. “What is going on out there?” She walked over to the large doors, but was immediately stopped by Kili.

 

“Don’t open that door!” Both Toes (who had been sleeping with her head on his chest) and Aowyn gawked at the young prince. What had them all so worked up?

 

“Why, what is going on?” Ao didn’t receive an answer. When Kili whispered to Toes, her eyes went wide, and she retreated to the other side of the room, next to her human friend. “Thorin! What is happening?”

 

The king looked at her with fearful eyes. “Dis is here.” Aowyn let out a relieved breath and laughed.

  
“You all act like she brings the apocalypse!”

 

“Aye, that she does. She’s going to be so mad at you, Thorin.” Dwalin stood near the doors with his arms crossed and a grin playing on his lips.

 

“Shut it, Dwalin. She’ll have your head too.” Before Dwalin could retort, the double doors burst open and in came the storm.

 

“Where is my brother, that fool of a dwarf! I will kill you, Thorin Durinson!”

 

“Dis, my name is Aowyn,” she tried her best to form words, really she did. But she could say nothing to this woman. She was beautiful! She was tall for a dwarf, with long black and grey hair (much like her brother’s but much more elegant and more braids), and a small beard. Wrapped in a gorgeous blue and gold dress, and a small jewel hanging from lace along her forehead, she was mind numbing. The crown she bore looked almost like Thorin’s, but even more badass. Aside from the jewels and the dress, there was nothing Girly about her. This woman was %100 badass, and %500 terrifying. “Y-Your idiotic brother is over there, with your sons. They’re going to be okay.”

 

“Mm.” Dis gave her a quick one-over, not bothering to acknowledge the weird clothing, before turning and running to her sons. A quick hug and many kisses were given, which made both Ao and Toes giggle. Both the boys were blushing to their ears by the time she was done with them. And once she had reached Thorin, the king was shaking in absolute terror. “Dis, I’m sorry. I know I—” Every jaw in the infirmary went slack as a loud smack echoed throughout the room.

 

“You promised to look after them! And look at this! My boys… You, my brother, you’re hurt!” She looked at him with a sigh and kissed his forehead. Aowyn had never seen a smile like that from Thorin. She had seen love-filled, heartfelt, insane, daring, cocky, but never this. This was something different all together. This man loved his family above everything else, and it was heartwarming to see.

 

After twenty minutes of letting them hold one another, Ao had received word that supper was nearly ready, and she still needed to make sure the boys could get to the table without dying. “As much as I hate to break this up, Dis, you must be tired. If you go wash up for the feast, I’ll get the boys patched up and ready to move, so they can join us at the table.” Our red head was scared of her, but tried her best not to show it. Although everyone else looked at Aowyn like she was either insane or the bravest one in Middle Earth, the human smiled kindly. “I promise I’ll be quick.”

 

“Yes, alright. Thank you, Aowyn was it?” Ao nodded at Dis. “Thank you for saving Fili’s life. I was told everything on the way over. I will repay you one day.”

 

“That isn’t necessary, the boys breathing is thanks enough.” The two shook hands and smiled at each other. Oh yeah, Ao was going to like it here.

 

~~

 

Aowyn had used a properly fitting chest plate this time when she packed it full of gauze and put it around Fili. It would apply pressure, so if the scabs tore, or if the stitches opened (though they wouldn’t, they were done perfectly), he would not bleed out. And Kili was just being a big baby. A few ribs were broken and he had a sprained ankle, but he was fine once she put a brace (an ace bandage) around his foot.

 

~~

 

When they arrived in the dining hall, there were three tables and a magnificent feast. One on the left for the people of Dale, the one on the right for the elves (poor toes had to sit there), and the one in the middle was for the dwarves. The furnaces were lit, which not only gave the place a warm feel, but also made a wonderful orange glow upon them. At the head of the middle table, sat Thorin with Bilbo and Dis to his left, and his sister-sons to his left. Aowyn sat next to Fili.

 

Once all of the tables were set and everyone was served, Thorin stood and cleared his throat. “Before we begin our celebrations, I would like to honor those who fell today in defense of our great home. Not just of dwarvish blood, but of human and elf alike. So now, if you would please, our dear friend Aowyn will sing a song of remembrance, followed by a moment of silence for our fallen brothers.” Every face turned and stared at the red head, but she turned to gape at Thorin with disbelief. He had not told her about this, so she did not have a song prepared. Let alone nerves prepared! How was she supposed to sing in front of nearly 1,000 people? Before clearing her throat and standing up, she glared at him and mouthed a small ‘Damn you.’

 

“Thank you, Thorin.” Her voice probably sounded sarcastic, which earned a few chuckles. But she blocked them out. With a deep breath, she began to sing. “I saw the light, fade from the sky, on the wind I heard a sigh,” With every note she sang, more and more of her adapted accent poked through without permission.

 

But upon the last lines, she had gained enough confidence to look out over her crowd. “But now comes the day to bid you farewell. I bid you all… A very fond… Farewell.” A small tear fell down her face, but she smiled through it when applause began to swell. Even Thranduil was amazed. “Thank you, to everyone who fought beside us today. Men and women, dwarves and elves. You are all incredibly brave, and I express gratitude with my entire heart.”

 

After she sat down, Kili, Toes, Bilbo and Thorin all stared at her with astonishment. “Shut up and eat. Also, Thorin, you do that to me again and I will have your head on a silver platter.” All of the company laughed at her wit, and they made the night absolutely enjoyable. At some point in the night, she swore she heard Dis murmur ‘I like her,’ which made it even better.

 

~~

 

 

After the dinner, she had not walked Thrandy out, just merely said goodbye when she left the table, because she wanted to go to her room before heading back to the infirmary. There were still a few patients, and she decided she might as well sleep there.

 

However, when she walked in, there was a wrapped present on her bed, along with a dress. The dress was amazing, for lack of a better word. She had no idea how it had been made so quickly, there was no way it was made after the battle, and she doubted she had been there long enough for something like this to come into creation. It was a light yellowish green skirt, paired with a dark green bodice and cloth draped around the skirt. The sleeves only went up to her shoulder, so they would not hide the new scar on her collar bone, but that was okay. On the front were various jewels and gold wing-like medallions. There was also an ear cuff and emerald connected by a gold chain, as well as a hair comb. There were no shoes, most likely because whoever made it knew that she preferred to be barefoot.

 

It took about twenty minutes to get it all on, and to pull her red hair into a braid over her shoulder (hiding her scar), but when she looked in the mirror, it was worth it. The green pulled out her eyes, and it matched her pale complexion perfectly. The red on green made her freckles more noticeable, and for the first time in her life, Ao felt like absolutely ravishing. And she was so excited to put her gift on, she completely forgot about the other one. It was wrapped in parchment with a note.

 

_“To our beloved Aowyn. Thank you for everything you have done, and welcome home.”_

 

A tear shed her eye as she ripped open the paper to reveal a wooden pipe. On the edge of the bowl sat a carving of parker, and on each side there was writing. The left side bore their names in Khuzdul, and Sindarin on the right, with a heart in-between the two. Just when a tear began to fall, there was a knock at her door.

 

Outside stood Fili, Kili, Tauriel, Thranduil, Bilbo, and Thorin. “Do you like them?” Fili’s soft voice made her smile, and she pulled him into a hug.

 

“Yes, I love them. Thank you, all of you.” She hugged every single one of them, including Thranduil.

 

“Welcome home, Aowyn of Erebor.”


End file.
